Lo que pudo ser
by Tham
Summary: La historia empieza cuando Rose y Scorpius son novios, pero descubren un secreto sobre sus padres que quieren aclarar. Es una historia sobre Draco y Hermione, como llegaron a quererse, sin saber uno la existencia del otro.
1. Chapter 1

Historia basada en Harry potter, todo lo que tenga que ver con este mundo pertenece a J.K y yo no me lucro por escribir esto.

Está basada en el sexto libro, abrá similitudes y cosas inventadas, espero que os guste. He intentado ceñirme a los personajes lo máximo posible, lo mismo que he calculado las edades mirando el prólogo del séptimo libro. Y sin más os dejo con la historia.

1º. Permiso

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó un enfurecido pelirrojo.

- No, no basta papá, al menos que me expliques porqué.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Aún no lo sabes?.

- ¡No!

- Es asqueroso, como ya te dije en el andén el primer día que subiste al tren para entrar en Howgarts, jamás te perdonaría que te juntases con ese ser.- Dijo él, digno.

-Papá, sinceramente ¿no puedes dejar lo que pasó hace 25 años en el pasado?, ¿cambiar de generación?, ¿volver al presente y pensar las cosas fríamente?- Dijo una chica de pelo castaño, grandes ojos marrones y pecas encendidas de la rabia.

-No, y es mi última respuesta...

-Mamá, por favor, dile algo. Yo no puedo hablar más con él, siempre acabamos igual.

Hermione miró a su marido a los ojos y sonrió.

-Ron, cariño, deja a Rose salir con Scorpius, al fin y al cabo ella ya es mayor de edad. - Rose le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre.

-Hermione, ¡es un Malfoy! ¿No sabes lo que eso significa?.- Dijo conteniendo el volumen de su voz.

-No, no lo sé.

-¡Arrrg! Esto es una casa de locos.- Pronto Hugo apareció en el salón.

-Papá, déjala ir ya, me duele la cabeza e intento estudiar, pero con vuestros gritos es IMPOSIBLE.

-No voy a dejar que vaya, me niego absolutamente. - Dijo él cruzándose de brazos. Rose miró a su madre.

-Puedes ir hija, pásalo bien, pero ten cuidado.

-¡Gracias mamá! - Rose le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre y un beso a su padre que se quedó rojo de ira mirando a su mujer. - ¡Hasta luego!

-¿Se puede saber por qué siempre le das permiso cuando se trata de ese chico?

-Ron, es joven, Scorpius no es Malfoy, es un chico agradable, al menos lo poco que he tratado con él, no sé donde ves el problema...

-Que su padre fue un traidor, y su abuelo y su bisabuelo y no sigo porque esa familia tiene un árbol genealógico inmenso. Y no quiero que mi hija se junte con serpientes rastreras. - Finalizó con una sonrisa en su boca y mirando a Hermione con suficiencia, Hugo seguía allí de pie esperando a que todo se tranquilizase para volver a estudiar.

-Cariño, no pienso discutir contigo, eso pasó hace 25 años, Malfoy demostró su lealtad y fue absuelto, no creo que le haga daño a tu hija y si lo hace Harry y tú y os encargareis de él. ¿Cerramos trato?.

-Como quieras, siempre te sales con la tuya... - Hermione besó a su marido y acompañó a Hugo a su habitación, le ayudaría a estudiar.

En otra parte de Londres.

-Papá,¿ podemos hablar?

-Pasa, cierra la puerta. - Scorpius entró en el amplio despacho de su padre, se sentó en un sofá que había allí y permaneció callado hasta que su padre acabó de firmar unos papeles. - ¿Qué pasa?.

-Me gusta alguien.

-Ah ¿sí? Y, ¿De quién se trata?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Rose Wesley._ se tapó inmediatamente con un libro que había a su lado en una mesita.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó su padre con una ceja en alto, en su rostro no había ni una gota de sorpresa.

-¿No vas a matarme?- Draco miró a su hijo serio.

-No, es una chica guapa, inteligente.. es una buena elección. ¿Por qué habría de matarte?

-Bueno, es una sangre sucia... yo pensé.- Draco formó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-El peor defecto que heredaste de mi, fue el creer las cosas antes de certificarte. Hijo, ella no es sangre sucia, sus padres son magos.

-¿Pero su madre?...

-Su madre es maga, aunque descendiente de muggles. Pero ella no, ella es hija de dos magos, no es lo mismo...

-¿Estás hablando enserio? - Preguntó con sorpresa.

-Sí. - Scorpius sonrió. - Debo suponer que has quedado con ella ¿O me equivoco?.

-Sí...

-¿Y quieres pedirme permiso ¿no?.

-Sí... es que si se lo digo a Astoria, desde luego no me dejará salir, no me gusta engañar a mi madre. - Draco sonrió y le revolvió el pelo a su hijo, un calco de su ser.

-Está bien. Puedes ir.

-¿A dónde si se puede saber? - Astoria entró en el despacho de su marido, estirada, alta, con solemnidad. Su mirada penetrante se posaba en su marido y su hijo severa.

-A quedado con una chica, yo creo que con 17 años que tiene ya es mayorcito para estas cosas. ¿No crees?

-Ah! Así que te gusta alguien... y..

-No, no te voy a decir su nombre, no insistas. Me voy, llego tarde. - Scorpius besó a su madre y abrazó a su padre. Salió por la puerta del despacho dejando a sus padres solos en la habitación. Astoria se acercó a su marido y besó sus labios.

-Cariño... ¿me lo vas a decir?

-No, eso es algo que si quiere tu hijo te contará, yo no puedo hacerlo. - Draco le sonrió y ella volvió a besar sus labios.

-En fin, cuando se te mete algo entre ceja y ceja no hay quien te lo quite de la cabeza. No insistiré más.

-Es la opción más correcta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Muchos problemas para poder salir esta noche? - Le preguntó Scorpius. Rose le besó en los labios.

-Tranquilo, los de siempre. - Ambos rieron. - ¿ y tú, has tenido muchos problemas con tu padre?

-Ninguno. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? - Dijo Rose sorprendida, frunciendo el ceño y pensando que algo no estaba bien.

-Eso mismo dije yo, de hecho aun no lo entiendo. Mi abuelo siempre estaba con el tema de la sangre que es muy importante que no se que, mi padre siempre le apoyaba en ese aspecto y ahora... Parece que nada de lo que haya dicho le importase verdaderamente.

-Igual solo quería contentar a tu abuelo...

-Para nada, conozco a mi padre y el no contenta a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre.- Rose rió.

-Bueno, ahora estamos aquí, los dos, solos sin problemas.

-Así es, y no sabes cuanto me alegra eso. - Scorpius se sentó en la hierba de aquel bosque inmenso, a su lado estaba Rose ya sentada, le cogió una mano y la besó. Sacó su varita e invocó una manta, ambos se taparon con ella y siguieron hablando durante un buen rato.

Sus padres no iban a poder negrales ese momento de paz que estaban viviendo.


	2. El secreto mejor guardado

2º El secreto mejor guardado.

En la casa se respiraba paz, Hermione se había quedado sola, subió al desván y sacó una caja con unos papeles dentro, había tantos recuerdos dentro de esa caja. Su marido había ido a Bulgaria, Ron estaba haciendo unas pruebas de Quiddich para un equipo de primera, aunque le gustaba estar en segunda división siempre había soñado con eso, y a sus 32 años le había llegado su oportunidad ante todo pronóstico, puesto que a su edad era muy difícil que le aceptaran.

Rose había salido con Lily, ambas se llevaban bien a pesar de sus dos años de diferencia, habían ido a tomar algo al callejón Diagon aprovechando los días de vacaciones de navidad. Y Hugo estaba en casa de Harry con Albus y James.

Respiró tranquila, nadie iba a poder molestarle en ese momento. Destapó la caja y se encontró con unas fotos de un viaje que hizo con Ron, sonrió, no le gustaba tener fotos puestas por la casa, solo tenia una de sus hijos, y aquellas fotos le traían buenos recuerdos.

Después de estar un rato viendo fotos de su familia (Harry y Ginny incluidos) sacó una carta, la carta que quería leer desde que se enteró de que su hija salía con Scorpius, pero nunca había tenido el valor de hacerlo.

"Hola.

Esto es una despedida, no volverás a verme, a saber nada de mi, al menos eso espero. Solo quería agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi. Jamás pensé que podría confiar en ti, y mucho menos que tú ibas a ser la persona en la que mas confiaría del mundo. Espero que seas feliz, yo tengo una tarea que realizar y seguramente acabaré muerto, o peor, en Azkaban. Espero que comprendas la despedida por carta. Las cosas están muy difíciles, te deseo felicidad de corazón.

DM."

Un ruido la sacó de su ensimismamiento y miró hacia atrás, su hija Rose estaba allí, con la boca abierta leyendo la carta por encima de su hombro. Hermione la miró con lágrimas en sus ojos y se levantó.

Ambas se miraron por unos segundos, Rose no salía de su asombro, aquellas iniciales solo podían pertenecer a una persona: Draco Malfoy. Y eso la había dejado en shock. Retrocedió unos pasos y cuando llegó a la puerta se dio la vuelta y bajó hasta el comedor, su madre la siguió con la carta en la mano. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, encendió la chimenea y miró a su hija.

Creo que tenemos que hablar ahora que sabes algo. Al menos, antes de que te construyas una historia falsa en tu cabeza.

¿Engañas a papa? - Hermione abrió la boca escandalizada.

¡No! Para nada, no, no, no. Esto fue hace muchísimo tiempo atrás.

Uf, menos mal, era lo único que me preocupaba. - Rose abrazó a su madre.

¿Cómo?, te acabas de enterar de que mantenía algún tipo de relación con el peor enemigo de tu padre y solo te preocupa ¿eso?.- Rose rió.

Mama, por favor, soy mayor, no creo en la enemistad. Papó es rencoroso y no ve mas allá de sus narices, ni aunque le pongas un cartel con luces sería capaz de entender algo contrario a sus ideas.

Jajajaja, que bien conoces a tu padre. De todos modos creo que te debo una explicación.

Para nada mamá, mientras eso acabara de verdad, a mi me da igual, no quiero ningún tipo de explicación.

¿Enserio?

Sí. - Hermione sonrió. Se sintió feliz al ver a su hija, no era esa clase de chicas a las que les gustaba los cotillos y esto le hacia enorgullecerse de ella.

Solo te pido que no se lo cuentes a nadie, lo llevamos en secreto dentro de Howgarts y por nada del mundo quiero que se entere nadie. Y mucho menos que él sepa que aún guardo esta carta.

No te preocupes mamá, tu secreto esta a salvo. - Hermione abrazo y beso a su hija.

Gracias... y ahora.. ¿Quieres que hagamos galletas? - A Rose se le iluminaron los ojos pues si algo heredó de su padre, fue su hambruna a cualquier hora del día.

¡Siiii!

En la casa de los Malfoy Scorpius acababa de llegar de casa de los Zabini, se llevaba genial con el hijo de Pansy y Blaise, eran amigos desde el primer momento en el que entraron a Hogwarts. Se dirigió al despacho de su padre, necesitaba pergamino para los trabajos que le habían puesto en vacaciones. Cabreado por aquello subió y entró sin llamar, pensado que su padre estaría fuera.

Draco empalideció al ver a su hijo allí y escondió algo detrás de la espalda. Scorpius le miró intrigado por la reacción de su padre: Algo ocultaba.

¿Que escondes papá?

Nada- Dijo él, intentando mantener su tono de voz lo más tranquila posible.

No creas que soy idiota, enséñame que escondes.

No.

A ver, no puede ser un regalo para Astoria pues su cumpleaños no es hasta verano y vuestro aniversario no es hasta septiembre. No puede ser un regalo para mi, puesto que mi cumpleaños fue hace 3 días. Así pues, ¿ Es un secreto tuyo, personal e intransferible? - Draco negó con la cabeza.

Vale, pues me voy a mi habitación, solo quería un poco de pergamino. - Se acerco al escritorio y cogió el pergamino, cuando se encaminó hacia la puerta su padre respiró tranquilo y cuando salio volvió a mirar la foto que sujetaba entre sus manos. - ¿Esta es Hermione la madre de Rose?. - Draco casi se muere del susto al oír la voz de su hijo.

¿Que te había dicho? No puedes entrar aquí como si nada y mucho menos sin llamar antes sabiendo que estoy yo.

¿Os estáis besando en esa foto? ¿Pero... Astoria.. ? Si se entera te mata papá. Además que yo no podría salir con Rose porque seria mi hermanastra. ¿De qué vas?

Hablame con respeto Scorpius. - Miró severamente a su hijo, pero con un aire de culpabilidad, había llegado el momento de tener que desvelar el secreto. - No estoy engañando a tu madre, esto pasó hace muchos años y es algo que ya he olvidado. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

Ya, lo has olvidado y guardas esa foto y la miras con nostalgia. Papá, mientele a otro, pero a mi no. Creo que me debes una explicación lógica a esto, ya que tu se supone que odias a los sangre sucia.

Ambos oyeron la puerta de la entrada y se quedaron en silencio, Draco escondió rápidamente la foto y Scorpius se sentó en el sofá del despacho, Astoria subió y abrió la puerta.

¿Como están mis rubios preferidos?- Dijo con tono chillón, ambos se miraron y contestaron al unisono.

Bien. - Astoria rió.

Que guapos estáis. - Abrazo a su marido y le besó y a su hijo le hizo lo mismo.

Bueno, yo creo que me voy, papá, luego hablamos. - Le miró severamente y su padre le devolvió la mirada.

¿De qué estabais hablando cariño?

De su futuro, no sabe aún lo que va a hacer y tiene que empezar ya a decidirse.

Aiis, se ha hecho tan mayor.. y parece que fue ayer cuando le cantaba nanas. Es tan mono.-Draco sonrió. Si, su hijo había crecido, y bastante. El problema era ese, que había madurado demasiado y sabía que el tema de la foto no se le iba a escapar. - Cariño, tengo que irme mañana a Italia. Mi hermana va a hacer la tarde de compras anual tan famosa, y puesto que el año pasado ya no os gusto a ti y a Scorpius he pensado en ir sola...

Me parece estupendo. - Astoria se sentó encima de su marido que estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y a Draco le dio miedo, ya sabía por que era.- Astoria, te insistiría en ir, pero como tu bien has dicho Scorpius y yo allí mas bien pintamos poco.

Pero podéis quedaros en el hotel visitar Italia...

Llevo 20 años asistiendo a ese evento, me sé el callejero de Italia mejor que el de Londres, entiéndelo.-Astoria se levanto de sus rodillas y le miró.

Como quieras.

Desapareció por la puerta del despacho, Draco cogió el libro donde se encontraba la foto y lo dejó en la estantería. Respiró tranquilo y volvió a sentarse en la silla hasta que su hijo entro de nuevo, su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente, pero pronto se paró al escuchar decirle que se iba, que no iría a cenar.

Scorpius sacó la moneda que le había regalado Rose para poder comunicarse, pensó su mensaje y se preparó para su cita.

Rose estaba en su habitación escuchando música, cuando su moneda empezó a vibrar, era la misma forma de comunicación del ED pero con la diferencia de que la moneda vibraba en vez de quemar. La cogió y leyó el mensaje: "Quedamos en media hora en el callejón Diagon, dile a tu madre que no cenas en casa".

Algo muy importante tenía que haber pasado para que la citase así de repente. Cogió su bolso, se arregló un poco y salió, en la cocina estaba Hermione y le dio un beso, le dijo que no llegaría a cenar y tras pellizcarle a su hermano salió por la puerta rumbo a su destino. Hacia frío, era principios de Enero, solo quedaban tres días para regresar a Howgarts y acabar su ultimo año, lo estaba deseando.

Llegó a la hora, como siempre puntual y allí estaba Scorpius con su escoba en la mano. Le dijo que subiera y así lo hizo, ambos volaron hasta una pequeña montaña que había cerca de allí, bajaron y entraron en una cabaña. El interior era todo lo contrario al exterior, con el encantamiento fidelius y ayudado por su padre Scorpius pudo hacer esa cabaña y camuflarla de muggles y curiosos.

Era una cabaña pequeña, cabía un sofá, una chimenea pequeña, había un pequeño baño y un fogón en medio del salón. Estaba decorada con los colores verdes y rojos de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Rose se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que Scorpius dejara una bolsa en el suelo de donde empezó a sacar algo de comida y bebida. Le miró con suspicacia, algo pero que muy malo le pasaba, aun no le había besado, ni siquiera le había mirado por mas de 5 segundos.

Cuando se sentó al final a su lado le cogió la mano y le miró a los ojos, Rose tembló, noto su aliento cerca de su boca, estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos y sus ojos grises eran oscuros. Temió porque le dejara, pero entonces no la hubiese citado allí y la hubiese invitado a cenar ¿no? Le rozó la cara lentamente y ella se estremeció, luego besó sus labios lentamente y después de unos segundos le miró a los ojos.

Rose, yo... tengo algo muy importante que decirte. - Rose le miró seria, cogió sus manos más fuerte y le besó de nuevo, con mucho cariño, dándole la seguridad que necesitaba.

Dime lo que quieras Scorpius.-Él trago saliva y sin darse cuenta las palabras salieron de su boca.

Tu madre y mi padre estuvieron juntos. - Rose pegó un grito. - Joder, no se decir las cosas con tacto lo siento.

¿Tú lo sabías?- Scorpius se quedó pálido, como que... ¿Ella lo sabía?

¿Tú también lo sabías?, yo me he enterado hoy, vi a mi madre leer una carta de tu padre.

¿Cómo? Rose... ¿qué? Yo vi hoy a mi padre con una foto de ambos besándose.

¿BESANDOSE? ¡PERO QUE BONITO SCORPIUS! - Él la miró.

Odio cuando te pones en plan novela rosa. - Rose rió y besó a su novio.

Pero hay que saber la verdad, además me habías asustado, pensaba que ibas a dejarme.

No, aún no... - Rose le dio un pequeño puñetazo. - Rose, yo creo que el tema lo deberíamos dejar zanjado y enterrado, ni tu padre ni mi madre pueden enterarse... y remover el pasado siempre trae problemas...

No, hay que averiguarlo... ¿Por qué no venís tu padre y tu una noche a cenar a mi casa? Mi padre esta de viaje por el Quiddich...

El destino a elegido que así sea, mi madre se va a Italia mañana, con la arpía de mi tía.

¿En tu familia solo hay arpías? No te he odio hablar bien de ellos nunca.

Solo mis padres son aceptables, mi madre menos, pero bueno... y lo de la cena.. si el destino así lo quiere, así se hará

Bien, bien, bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando a la chimenea aun apagada, Scorpius la encendió y después miró a Rose que estaba pensativa.

¿Qué te preocupa?- Le preguntó suavemente.

Es solo que.. ojalá fueses así todo el tiempo. - Scorpius levantó la ceja al estilo Malfoy. - Sí, ya sabes... ahora eres tan jovial, divertido... incluso alegre... pero es meterte en la casa Slytherin.. y no sé, eres como el blanco y el negro.

Rose... soy así contigo y con nadie más, eso creelo. Suelo ser frío, de hecho me conociste frío y distante... no sé porque dices eso.

No lo sé, es que me gustaría estar contigo así en Howgarts sin tener que escondernos y...

Eso esta hablado ya, sabes que nuestras casas no se llevan bien y que yo tengo un apellido que se respeta aún. No puedo dejar mi personalidad de lado, soy así siempre, solo cambio contigo...

No es justo, la guerra acabo hace tiempo y...

Y nada Rose, es algo que tienes que aceptar y punto.- Rose agachó la cabeza en señal de tristeza. No pudo entender como su madre aguantó a un Malfoy y menos a Draco el cual, según sabía, odiaba a los descendientes de muggles.

¿Cenamos? - Scorpius asintió y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra.


	3. Plan en marcha

3º PLAN EN MARCHA

Rose se levantó con todo el croquis en su cabeza, lo primero que tenía que hacer era: Contentar a su madre. Así pues, se levantó de la cama con esfuerzo y bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno al estilo muggle, como a ella más le gustaba. Sacó la tostadora, el pan, la mermelada, preparó el café y cuando lo tenía todo listo conjuró una flor en un jarrón para su madre. Lo puso todo en la bandeja y se lo subió

Con un buenos días la despertó, y cuando a Hermione le llegó el olor del café, abrió los ojos y sonrió a su hija que estaba de pie frente a su cama. Esta se tumbó con ella, conjurando antes la bandeja para que flotase y ambas se pusieron a desayunar hablando de cosas triviales.

Iban a desgnomizar el jardín, y Rose enseguida le dijo que por ella perfecto, Hermione, a pesar de la voluntad de su hija no se extrañó, pues era una chica tan aplicada que lo normal es que le ayudase en todo. Cuando acabaron el desayuno Rose se fue a su habitación y Hermione hizo desaparecer la bandeja, se cambiaron y bajaron al jardín

Cuando amaneció Hugo se puso también a la faena tras los reproches de Rose. Los tres rodillas en suelo estuvieron cerca de dos horas quitando gnomos y el resultado fue un jardín perfecto, pero seis manos hechas trizas. Hermione y sus hijos hicieron turnos para ducharse, primero fue ella, luego Hugo y mientras Rose preparó la comida. Cuando Hermione bajó y se encontró con la comida hecha empezó a sospechar algo, una cosa es que su hija ayudase y otra muy diferente es que le estuviese haciendo la pelota.

Hugo y Hermione esperaron a Rose, cuando bajó del cuarto de baño los tres se pusieron a comer y mientras se echaban una siesta, se puso en marcha la segunda parte del plan: Hugo.

Llamó a su tía Ginny y le dijo si se podía encargar de Hugo esa noche, pues quería salir con su madre al cine, en plan madre e hija. Dijo esto pues Ginny sugirió una velada de mujeres. La pelirroja aceptó y tras colgar subió corriendo a su habitación para mandarle un mensaje a Scorpius. El plan, en principio, estaba funcionando a la perfección

Cuando Scorpius recibió el mensaje fue al despacho de su padre, tocó a la puerta y tras un: Pasa, se introdujo en la habitación. Draco estaba sentado como siempre en la silla de su escritorio, enfrente de él, un montón de papeles y carpetas del trabajo.

¿Que querías hijo?- Preguntó sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

¿Podría invitar a cenar a Rose esta noche? - Draco levantó la vista de sus pergaminos y lo miró intrigado.

Y... ¿A qué se debe?- Preguntó.

A que no la conoces, y me gustaría que lo hicieses. Aprovechando que no esta mamá.

Bueno, dile a los elfos que preparen la cena, espero que no estáis aquí hasta muy tarde tengo mucho que hacer.

Si quieres puedo ayudarte. -Draco dejó nuevamente sus papeles y le miró con una ceja en alto. - Es decir, quiero dedicarme a los negocios y podría ayudarte, así acabas antes y mañana no tienes tanto trabajo. Digamos que es un cambio por dejar que Rose venga.

Como quieras... ¿Sabes falsificar mi firma? - Scorpius rió y afirmó con la cabeza. - Esta bien, entonces puedes ir firmando todos esos papeles de ahí.

¿Sin leerlos?

Hijo, ¿crees que te diría que los firmases sin haberlos leído?- Él sonrió y ambos siguieron con el trabajo. Eso sí, antes Scorpius mando un mensaje con su moneda para que Rose preparase el golpe final.

Hermione se levantó de su siesta y cuando bajó al comedor estaba Rose sentada leyendo un libro a la luz de la lumbre, se sentó a su lado y cogió otro libro ella. Durante media hora estuvieron así, pero Hermione notó algo raro.

¿Y tu hermano?- preguntó.

Está en casa del tío Harry, esta noche quiero que vayamos a cenar a un sitio. - Hermione sonrió

Y... ¿Cual es ese sitio?

Vamos a casa de Scorpius. - Sus ojos se salieron de las cuencas y empezó a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza. - Mamá, por favor, no seas cría, se supone que no pasa nada, que nadie lo sabe y que solo vamos a cenar para de una buena vez hacernos novios formales. Llevamos un año saliendo y queremos cenar en familia... Que pena que papá no este aquí, hubiese sido muy divertido.

Rose Wesley, estas rematadamente loca. Esas ideas solo las has podido heredar de tu padre. No pienso ir. - Hermione se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Su hija se puso enfrente suya.

Mamá, ya vale por favor, esto es muy importante para mi, es mi novio, somos ya mayores de edad porque ambos nacimos el 1 de enero, creo que es mi alama gemela, ¿Tanto te cuesta? Ademas si ya no sientes nada por Malfoy no tienes de que preocuparte, a él le ha encantado la idea de que cenemos juntos. ( Su hijo, el y yo, pero es algo que tu no sabrás).

Está bien... solo lo hago por ti. Me debes una muy grande.

¿No hago bastante con guardar tu pequeño secreto?- Hermione rió y ambas subieron a cambiarse para estar listas para su cena. La moneda de Scorpius volvió a vibrar, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección

Tras una hora de maquillajes, potingues de pelo, elección de ropa y demás, Hermione y Rose se veían perfectas. Rose se puso un vestido de lana de cuello alto azul y unos leotardos debajo, y Hermione optó por los pantalones que usaba en la oficina y un jersey, eso hasta que Rose la vio y le mando inmediatamente que fuese a su cuarto a cambiarse, aun que lo hizo a regañadientes, subió y cambio sus pantalones por una falda. Y que rara se veía así.. desde que salió de Hogwarts no había utilizado falda.

Ambas estupendas y sobretodo dos gotas de agua se pusieron sus capas, cogieron sus bolsos y se introdujeron en la chimenea.

Las dos chicas aparecieron en un salón gigante, decorado en tonos verdes y negros, el suelo estaba impoluto y una gran alfombra que debía valer un dineral les dio la bienvenida. Scorpius bajó por las escaleras de mármol colocadas unos metros enfrente de ellas y detrás de él llegó Draco.

Dos miradas se encontraron y la cara de Draco desveló el secreto: No esperaba que fuese Hermione también a cenar. Scorpius abrazó a Rose y saludó educadamente a Hermione. Draco se quedó estático, no podía mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo y mucho menos cuando la vio allí, esbelta, guapa y sobretodo como hacia 25 años, perfecta.


	4. La cena

¡Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! Aquí tenéis más. ¡No va a ser un fic muy largo, aviso a navegantes! ¡Un saludo!

4º La cena

Draco reaccionó al fin y tras pasar al lado de su hijo dándole un suave golpe, avisándole de que no le gustaba la situación, saludó a Rose y estrechó la mano de Hermione. Sus ojos café estaban más vivos que nunca y se sumergió en ellos durante unos segundos, al igual que hizo ella.

Scorpius interrumpió el momento invitándolas a pasar y tras llamar a un elfo les dijo que se quitasen las capas. Los cuatro en total silencio se sentaron en los sofás de cuero negro que había a la derecha.

Gracias por haber venido Hermione. - Le dijo Scorpius.

A ti, por haberme invitado. - No supo si esa era su voz o la de una desconocida, tomo la mano de su hija entre las suyas, necesitaba fuerzas para afrontar aquello. Su hija le devolvió la caricia intentando tranquilizarla.

Ejem.. mm.. bueno, ¿queréis tomar algo? - Rose pidió un té y Hermione negó con la cabeza. La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente. El elfo trajo el té para Rose que sonreía a Scorpius, sin embargo él le esquivaba la mirada, nunca supo porqué había hecho eso.

Bueno, ¿que tal te va todo Hermione?- A ella le tembló el pulso cuando Scorpius le preguntó eso. ¿Que iba a decir? Estaba muy nerviosa y agradeció no haber pedido nada, pues con ese pulso solo hubiese manchado la mesa de cristal que había en frente de ellos.

Bien... Ron esta en Bulgaria ahora para unas pruebas de Quiddich. Y yo en el trabajo estoy fija, así que todo bien.

Como siempre tu bien se reduce al trabajo... - Draco la miró intensamente, ya que la tenía allí, que menos que aprovechar las circunstancias. Hermione le miró fijamente a los ojos.

Sí, ¿y tú que tal estás Malfoy?- Dijo su apellido arrastrando las palabras, cosa que a Draco le hizo mucha gracia. Y sonriendo contestó:

Muy bien gracias, tengo salud, trabajo, una estupenda familia, todo lo que se necesita para ser feliz.

¿Y tu mujer, no está? - Preguntó con sorna.

No, mi mujer esta en Italia, de compras, todos los años hace una quedada con su hermana para gastarse todo lo que quiera. - Contestó con orgullo.

Vaya, algunos preferimos gastárnoslo con la familia, es más satisfactorio. - Hermione le sonrió triunfante.

Íbamos a ir los tres, sin embargo ya me se Italia como la palma de mi mano... este año iremos a Luxemburgo, Austria, Polonia, Rusia, China.. quien sabe. - presumió.

Pues noso...

Ya esta bien ¿no?, no hemos venido aquí a discutir sobre quien es mejor y quien tiene más. - Interrumpió Rose.

Es cierto, además, si el olfato no me engaña, la cena esta lista. - Cortó Draco.

Los chicos se levantaron educadamente y después lo hicieron ellas. Les indicaron por donde debían ir, pues la casa era enorme. Tras cruzar el salón y un pasillo no muy largo llegaron a dos robustas puertas de roble que se abrieron y dieron paso a un comedor para unos 20 comensales, al principio de esta mesa estaba dispuesta la cena caliente que olía deliciosa.

Cortesía de mis elfos domésticos. - Dijo Draco lucidamente. Se sentaron Hermione frente a Draco y Rose frente a Scorpius. - ¿Aun sigues con la PEDDO?- Scorpius rió

¿Que es eso?- Preguntó.

Es una campaña en contra de la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos, y sí, sigue en pie...

Creía que te gustaba invertir tu tiempo en cosas útiles... - Hermione no aguantaba más, aquello ya era insoportable.

Si nos disculpáis, creo que nos vamos. La cena está demasiado ácida para mi gusto. Encantada de conocerte Scorpius... a diferencia de tu padre eres un chico muy educado. - A Scorpius y Draco no les hizo ninguna gracia aquel comentario.

No nos podemos ir aún. - Todos miraron a Rose que permanecía callada desde que se pusieron a discutir. - Queda algo que hay que resolver, por algo estamos aquí. - Scorpius se tapó la cara con las manos, pensaba que todo iba a salir bien, se irían y punto, pero no, ella siempre tenía la última palabra.

Si tu madre quiere irse creo que es libre de hacerlo.

Creía que me apoyabas en esto. - Draco y Hermione los miraron con el miedo en los ojos.

Sí, pero no sirve de nada, ya lo has visto. Cada uno a su casa y punto.

No habíamos quedado en eso, siempre te arrepientes de todo. ¿Cuando te vas a arrepentir de estar conmigo? ¿Mañana?. - A Scorpius le dolió como si le hubiesen hecho un crucio aquella pregunta. Hermione miró a Draco y el la miró a ella. NO, esto no podían dejarlo así

Igual me arrepiento ahora mismo, siempre quieres tenerlo todo a tu disposición, rápido y bien, ¿ No ves que esto no es correcto? ¿Porque no aceptas que te has equivocado?- Rose se levantó de la mesa y al igual hizo él. A Rose le calló esa frase como un balde de agua helada.

Sí es lo correcto, o al menos eso hablamos, los dos, tú y yo, pero como siempre te hechas hacia atrás eres un cobarde.- Draco se levantó y tomo la palabra.

Ya esta bien. Los dos. Vamos al comedor, la cena ya ha terminado, nos despedimos y cada uno a su nido. - Concilió.

No hasta que nos contéis vuestra historia. - Hermione y Draco abrieron la boca. Y ambos dijeron a la vez a sus respectivos hijos.

¡Prometiste no contar nada!- Los dos se miraron y luego miraron a sus hijos.

Mamá, los dos lo sabíamos, los dos os descubrimos y queremos saber la verdad, al menos queríamos saberlo... ya que, por lo que veo, Scorpius como siempre hace con todo, ha cambiado de idea.

Desde el primer momento te dije que no era buena idea.- Gritó el ya fuera de sus cabales.

Y también dijiste que el destino lo quiso así - Draco y Hermione no podían articular palabra. Él se fue hacia el salón y Scorpius le siguió, luego fueron las dos chicas las que se sentaron en el sofá con ellos.

Hubo un silencio tenso, aun más que el que se produjo cuando llegaron ellas a esa casa. Todos se miraban entre si, Rose con lágrimas en los ojos cogía las manos de su madre y los Malfoy seguían impasibles mirando a un punto fijo pensando en cómo solucionar aquello.

Está bien, si queréis saber la verdad, no podemos negaros a. - Hermione abrió la boca considerablemente al oír aquello.

No creo que sea apropiado contarles... - Siguió ella.

Granger, ya vale, lo saben, desean saber nuestra historia y la van a conocer... solo así aprenderán a respetarse y quererse como nosotros no quisimos. - Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Voy a pedir que traigan aquí algo de comida y bebida, va a ser una noche muy larga.


	5. El comienzo, descubierto

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, ¡los contestaría si supiese! Pero tiempo al tiempo.

Deciros que yo soy fan de Draco y Hermione y que nunca había leído algo parecido a la historia que estoy relatando, más que nada por que no he cambiado la personalidad de ninguno de los dos. Y para unir a una pareja así hay que dar muchas explicaciones y esas explicaciones las darán los protagonistas a sus hijos conforme ellos vaya teniendo dudas sobre su relación, de todos modos si hay alguna duda no hay problema en que me la digáis y yo la resolveré.

Muchas gracias. Un saludo. Tham.

5º El comienzo. descubierto.

Bien, Hermione empieza tú, pues eres la que más explicaciones debe de dar al principio. - Ella no respondía, remover el pasado aun le dolía demasiado, sin embargo cogió aire y empezó a relatar.

Todo empezó un día normal y corriente del mes de febrero hace 26 años...

Era sexto curso, todos estaban en peligro pues el señor tenebroso cobraba fuerza, Harry no seguía la pista, no tenia idea de donde se podía haber metido, mientras, Dumbledore seguía saliendo a viajes totalmente secretos y nadie nunca sabia donde estaba ni que estaba haciendo.

Se estaba barajando la posibilidad de que muchos chicos de Slytherin ya fuesen mortífagos y que muchos otros no tardarían en serlo. La normalidad del castillo era parte del pasado, se grafiteaban muchas frases en contra de los hijos de muggles, se atacaba por la noche a todo aquel que anduviera solo por los pasillos... La seguridad en Howgarts empezó a convertirse en una nube de humo que poco a poco se iba disipando.

Hermione, a pesar de las indicaciones de Harry y Ron, siempre por su seguridad, de que no fuese sola por los pasillos, salió rumbo a la biblioteca, era de noche, casi la hora de la cena, los alumnos o bien estaban en las duchas o en sus salas comunes, ella sin embargo necesitaba sacar un libro que se sabía de memoria para un trabajo del profesor Bins.

Llegó a la biblioteca tras cruzar los pasillos desiertos y entró haciendo eco de sus pisadas. Cogió el libro que quería y la bibliotecaria se lo apuntó. Salía felizmente de allí y decidió ir un rato al cuarto de baño de los prefectos. Tomaría una ducha de agua muy caliente y después iría a cenar. Cual fue su sorpresa, que, ademas de encontrar la puerta abierta había dos chicos en el interior hablando. Pegó su oreja y su sorpresa fue mayor al reconocer las voces de esos chicos. Malfoy y Zabini.

No te pongas así Draco, si te han mandado estos deberes es porque puedes con ellos.

Callate estúpido, no tienes ni idea. - le contestó el chico con lágrimas en los ojos.

No tengo ni idea, pero si sé una cosa. Eres el mejor de la casa y en el que mas confían, no voy a dejar de apoyarte por mucho que quieras apartarme de todo. - Draco le abrazó.

No puedo decirte de que se trata, entiéndelo.

No te preocupes, no hace falta, si necesitas que quite a alguien de en medio solo tienes que decírmelo.- Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y el ruido de unos pasos los alertó. Draco se limpió las lágrimas y Zabini volvió a poner su pose habitual de superioridad.

Hermione decidió entrar, haría como que no sabía que había nadie y punto, no le daban miedo esas serpientes y ella necesitaba un buen baño. No pensaba que fueran a pelearse con ella por el estado en el que se encontraban.

¿Que hacéis aquí?- Preguntó.

Lo mismo te podríamos decir a ti sangre sucia...- Arrastró tanto las palabras que pensó que nunca se acabaría la frase.

Venía a darme un baño, así que si me disculpáis... - Ella empezó a dejar sus cosas encima de un banco que había por allí

Eso será si a nosotros nos da la gana ¿no?- Zabini, con su tono de voz consiguió perturbarla, le daba un miedo horrible la voz de ese chico.

Nos vamos. Recoge tus cosas. Y tú, Granger, ten cuidado, Howgarts ya no es un lugar seguro.

No hasta que exterminen a las serpientes. - Malfoy se giró y se le quedó mirando.

¿Siempre lo haces todo tan difícil idiota? Nos vamos, y tú como siempre tienes que tener la jodida última palabra. Me entran ganas de estrangularte aquí mismo. - Ambos se miraban con profundo odio.

¿Y por qué no lo haces? ¿Temes que descubran que eres un mortífago?. - Draco se acercó a ella y la cogió por el cuello, la apoyó contra la pared y la levantó un par de centímetros. Zabini hizo que la soltara.

Vamonos, no quiero tener nada que ver con un asesinato de una sangre sucia amiga de Potter, al menos no por ahora. - Ambos cogieron sus cosas y se fueron de allí dejando a Hermione tirada en el suelo. Al día siguiente iría a hablar con Dumbledore. Eso no se iba a quedar así

¿Se puede saber como narices llegasteis a estar juntos o algo así? Esto no hay quien lo entienda.

Scorpius ten un poco de paciencia.

Ya pero es tan irreal... que sinceramente no me creeré ni una sola palabra cuando nos contéis vuestro primer beso. - Ambos sonrieron, pues ni ellos mismos pudieron creerlo.

¿Puedo continuar?- Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Después del relajante baño, Hermione fue al gran comedor, sin embargo no probó bocado, ver a Ron besándose con Lavender todo el santo día, solo le ponía de más mal humor, además, el hecho de que la atención de Harry fuese exclusiva para aquel libro misterioso con el que sacaba mejores notas que ella le exasperaba.

Al llegar a la sala común se metió en su cama y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió a la mañana siguiente recordó su encuentro con las serpientes en el baño y decidió ir a hablar con Dumbledore inmediatamente, aprovecharía que era sábado para poder hablar con él sin problemas.

Al llegar al despacho empezó a recordar todos los dulces preferidos del director hasta que dio con la contraseña. Subió al despacho sin embargo no había nadie. Bajó al comedor corriendo y vio que no estaba en la mesa de profesores, justo en ese preciso instante se tenia que haber ido, no tenia otro momento no, justo ese.

Desayunó sin ganas y decidió irse a estudiar. Harry se había vuelto un poco distante desde navidades, pasar tiempo con Ginny le ponía de mal humor, y más después de haberla besado y haberla negado como novia. Corría demasiado peligro. Así pues Hermione se quedaba sola una vez más, pues con las chicas no le apetecía hablar. Cogió su mochila y fue directa a la biblioteca, una vez allí sacó el pergamino y la tinta y se puso a hacer un trabajo de runas antiguas.

Cuando fue la hora de comer bajó al comedor y al acabar volvió a su santuario, hasta que a las siete de la tarde decidió que ya estaba bien por ese día. Recogió todo y se dirigió a un baño. Con tan mala suerte que el más cercano era el de Mirle la llorona, cogió aire y entró, era tanta su necesidad de ir al baño que si andaba unos metros más seguramente no llegaría.

Al entrar vio todo encharcado y se metió en un baño sin quitar la cara de asco que había puesto nada más entrar. Entonces escuchó una voz, una voz que no conoció, seguramente estaría modificada. Hablaba con Mirle le decía cosas como que no tenia agallas para hacer algo bien, que todo le salía mal, que era un inútil y que quería morirse, que si no fuera por su madre él no estaría ya en este mundo.

Hermione se emocionó por estas palabras y se modificó la voz también

No te preocupes, seguro que sale bien.

¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó el chico totalmente asustado.

Tranquilo, solo quiero hablar, me siento solo o sola como tú en estos momentos.

Y, ¿A que se debe? - Pregunto el chico con interés, no sabía quien era, parecía voz de chica, pero era bastante grave.

A que cada uno hace su vida y se busca sus cosas sin necesidad de saber si los demás necesitamos de esa persona. Es una mierda que los que siempre has querido, ahora ni te recuerden.

A mi nunca nadie me ha recordado. Y tampoco lo quiero, duele demasiado ser débil por alguien, eso me lo enseñaron desde muy pequeño y aun que lo intento evitar tengo una debilidad: Mi madre, quiero que ella esté bien. -Hermione se secó una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

No debe recaer en ti todo ese peso, además seguro que mucha gente te adora y te recuerda por algo.

Los que más me recuerdan son mis enemigos. - Hermione se asusto. ¿ Y si estaba hablando con un Slytherin? No, no podía ser, esos no tenían sentimientos de ningún tipo. ¿Entonces?

¿Puedes decirme de qué casa eres?- Draco se sorprendió por la pregunta, pues no tenia ni idea de quien era la otra persona.

No, mejor que no sepamos nada el uno del otro, de hecho me voy, no me queda más tiempo hoy. - Draco se levantó y se marchó cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Hermione se levantó del suelo y salio de allí sin mirar atrás, quien quiera que fuese. Ese chico lo estaba pasando fatal.

Fue a su sala común y recordó que debía ir al baño, sin embargo una lechuza estaba esperando en la ventana, era del colegio, por lo vieja que se veía. La dejó entrar, le desató la carta y entró al baño donde leyó una simple nota donde ponía "gracias" con una pulcra letra color negro cuervo. En la parte de fuera ponía: Chica del baño.

Entendió que era de aquel chico que había estado escuchando hacia un momento. Una persona tan educada y agradecida solo podía pertenecer a tres casas, al menos descartaba a las serpientes y respiró tranquila, no le importaría volver a ayudar a ese chico.

Tras un largo baño prefirió no bajar a cenar, Ginny entró en su habitación, pues tenía el animo por los suelos y las dos se quedaron allí hasta quedarse dormidas. La ventaja de ser prefecta, cuarto para ti y una cama gigante donde poder dormir con tu mejor amiga cuando ella lo necesita.

A la mañana siguiente Draco amaneció con mala cara, tenia una misión que cumplir para el señor tenebroso y no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, así pues se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres y se encerró allí hasta la hora de comer.

Hermione amaneció tarde, pero no le importó, ya que había adelantado bastante el sábado, cogió sus cosas mientras Ginny seguía durmiendo y bajó a almorzar para luego dirigirse a la biblioteca y estar allí toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. No se dio cuenta cuando anocheció y cuando lo hizo recogió todo rápidamente y se dirigió a su sala común, tenía muchísima hambre y las tripas le hacían un ruido fatal.

Camino a su sala se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy, sin embargo este no le dirigió ni una mirada de odio, sus ojos estaban mas oscuros que nunca y su cara tenía muy mal aspecto, pues sus ojeras eran moradas como lilas y en su pálida piel se acentuaban mucho mas.

Llegó al comedor donde le esperaban sus amigos ansiosos por comer algo, Ron seguía pegado a Lavender y Harry seguía con su pesimismo habitual ya en él. Fue una cena aburrida y triste, en el ambiente solo se podía localizar la desesperación y la amargura de los alumnos y ahora mas que nunca, puesto que antes solo sabían ellos el peligro que corrían y ahora que necesitaban estar mas unidos que nunca, se estaban convirtiendo en los mendigos de la amistad, recogiendo migajas de compañía en mal estado.

Pronto Ron se fue con Lavender a la sala común y ella y Harry se quedaron solos. Se enfado mucho cuando vio que el sacaba el libro del príncipe mestizo.

¿Aun sigues con eso?el que no debe ser nombrado está mas fuerte que nunca ¿y tu sigues mirando ese libro?- Susurró- No creo que conlleve a nada bueno. Harry le miró tras sus gafas circulares.

He estado haciendo algunos encantamientos para ver si revelaba al dueño, pero nada... además, también hay algunos hechizos por aquí escritos que quiero probar... - Hermione abrió la boca considerablemente.

¿Que estás diciendo?. No sabes que clase de conjuros pueden ser,¡ igual es magia negra!

Hermione, es un libro de un estudiante, ¿Que puede ser tan peligroso? Por ejemplo este: Rictusempra... suena a hechizo malo.

Harry deja el libro ya, devuélveselo a Snape, ¿No ves que te está corrompiendo? No puedes ir haciendo hechizos por ahí sin saber las consecuencias. - Harry rió

De verdad piensas que es peligroso... debí imaginarme que hablabas enserio. Siempre hablas enserio. En fin... - Cerró el libro- Ya está bien por hoy, ¿cómo te ha ido el día?. - Hermione refunfuñó algo que Harry no llego a entender.

Bien, he estado en la biblioteca.

Como siempre, ¿te apetece ir mañana al lago a dar una vuelta después de clase?- Preguntó amable.

Si, si no llevas a ese libro contigo, me exaspera.

Trato hecho.

Ambos chicos se pusieron en pie y fueron a su sala común. Hermione decidió ir al baño de Mirtle, no sin antes coger el libro misterioso de la mochila de Harry. Cuando llego allí se puso a leerlo, era increíble como un alumno podía hacer pociones perfectas mejorando al profesor. Empezó a leer notas "Mejor se aplastan sacas más líquido" y cosas así , a los quince minutos de estar allí alguien entró y ella contuvo el aliento. Los pasos se acercaron al lavabo y pudo oír un gemido, alguien lloraba, seguramente el chico misterioso.

¿Hola? - dijo ella, modificándose antes la voz. Draco se asustó y se modificó la voz tras encerrarse en un baño.

Hola.

Vuelves a estar aquí... - Dijo ella sentándose en el váter.

Así es, y tu también - Hermione sonrió

Sí, es un lugar agradable para leer un libro robado. - Rió, y a Draco se le erizó el bello por su risa, la conocía de algo y no sabia de qué.

Vaya, así que robas... ¿Puedo indagar sobre tu persona?- preguntó.

Indaga. - Draco preparó mentalmente algunas preguntas indirectas.

¿Te gusta el quiddich?- Hermione se asombró por la pregunta.

No demasiado, pero veo los partidos que juega mi casa y alguno de las casas contrarias.

Debo suponer entonces que eres chica. - Hermione sonrió, con un tópico como: "A las chicas no les gusta el deporte" había descubierto su sexo.

Así es. Y tu eres chico ¿verdad?.

Aja...

solo un tópico así lo utilizaría un hombre... - Draco rió.

Pues sí, la verdad es que sí.- Hermione siguió mirando el libro con interés hasta que Draco volvió a hablar. - ¿Con que animal te identificas? ¿León? ¿Serpiente?¿Águila? ¿Tejón?...

¿Piensas que soy tan ingenua que voy a facilitarte de que casa soy?

Descartamos Huffelpuff entonces. - Ambos rieron.

Y tú, ¿Por qué estás aquí hoy?- Preguntó tímidamente.

Supongo que quería desahogarme.

¿Tan mal te va? - preguntó.

Peor... - Ninguno de los dos volvieron a hacer ningún comentario hasta que Hermione recordó la nota, se levantó del baño y se acercó a la puerta donde estaba el chico.

De nada, no hacía falta esa nota. - Draco se sorprendió por la proximidad de la voz.

No es nada. - Se quedó en silencio y mantuvo la respiración como pudo. Una cosa era el morbo del baño y la desconocida y otra cosa era que vieran a Draco Malfoy llorar.

Bueno, me voy. Encantada de haber vuelto a hablar contigo desconocido, pero debo devolver un libro que no me pertenece.

Está bien. Hasta otra. - Hermione miró la puerta y tras respirar profundamente salió de los baños en dirección a su sala común.

Draco se quedó allí, en el retrete, pues por segunda vez consecutiva no solo no había llorado, si no que, había reído y agradecía a esa misteriosa chica estar ahí.


	6. Nos conocemos

6º NOS CONOCEMOS

No me creo nada. - Dijo Scorpius.

¿Porqué?- preguntó su padre.

Por el simple hecho de que dos personas así, sin más se cuenten sus penas, y menos viniendo de ti papá.

Era el morbo hijo, con 16 años lo único que tienes alteradas son las hormonas, y la situación era más que satisfactoria, una chica y un chico, en un baño, sin saber uno la identidad del otro...

Es como en los chats pero en una misma habitación.- Draco y Scorpius la miraron.- A ver, el ordenador muggle... tiene algo similar, puedes hablar con personas de todo el mundo sin conocer su identidad. - Los dos miraron a Rose que reía con su madre.

Bueno, sí eso.. lo de los chas esos.. pues lo mismo. Era divertido...

Al principio... - continuó Hermione.

Cuando llegó a su sala común no podía creerse la situación, ella hablando con un desconocido en un baño, no, en un baño no, en el baño de Mirtle la llorona. Era surrealista, totalmente fuera de lugar, pero tenía que confesar algo: Le encantaba.

Pasaron varias semanas sin volver a encontrarse, mientras todo seguía igual. Un día soleado de Febrero, cosa bastante rara, se jugaba el partido más esperado de la temporada: Gryffindor VS Slytherin. Hermione iba cogida del brazo de Ginny hacia las gradas cuando pasó la pandilla de Malfoy por su lado.

No deberían dejar a las mujeres ver los partidos, está claro que no les gusta... aun que algo bueno se saca de esto. Vienen a verme a mi. - Todos rieron la gracia de Draco, excepto las dos chicas que estaban cerca de ellos.

Típico de Slytherins.

Típico de hombres.. - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en la boca.

Uy!, es verdad, si tenemos aquí a la namber guan en hombres- Se burló la pelirroja.

Dí lo que quieras. - Ambas rieron.

El partido estuvo reñido, sin embargo Gryffindor acabó ganando, se comentaba que el buscador de Slytherin estaba descentrado, y que además a principio de la temporada no jugó ni entrenó. Claro está que no sabían que Draco jugaba por el hecho de no levantar sospechas, pues ya hubo comentarios cuando no jugó el primer partido contra Ravenclaw. Cuando acabó el fastidioso partido Draco quiso desaparecer y fue al su habitual santuario: El baño de Mirtle la llorona.

Se sentó en uno de los retretes mientras la fantasma volvía a hablar con él, la compañía de ese fantasma no era del todo agradable, pero al menos era escuchado. Hasta que entró alguien, Draco deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuese aquella chica. Le gustaba hablar con ella. Y su deseo se volvió realidad.

Hermione entró en el baño llorando y dejó sus cosas en el suelo, se sentó en un retrete y siguió llorando. Draco se modificó la voz.

¿Hola?- preguntó, realmente no sabía como llamar a la chica y decirle chica misteriosa no le gustaba demasiado. Hermione se modificó la voz de nuevo.

Hola... - dijo entre hipidos.

Eres tú, otra vez... ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó suavemente.

Sí, soy yo... y... no es nada. - Draco deseó matarla en aquel momento. ¿Cómo que no es nada? Nadie lloraba por nada.

Puedes decírmelo, aunque si no quieres tampoco me importa.

Es solo que... ¿Nunca te has sentido tan solo que no tienes ganas ni de ver tu reflejo?- Draco sonrió, era así como se sentía cada día.

Sí.

Pues eso me pasa. Hago cosas que no me gustan por mis amigos y cuando me doy la vuelta ya se han ido. Les importa un pepino que a mi no me guste hacer ciertas cosas y las haga por ellos. Me repatea. - Draco se acomodó en el baño, nunca se le había dado bien dar consejos.

Bueno, pues cambia de amigos.. o simplemente no hagas nada que no te guste hacer por ellos...

Tú no has dado muchos consejos en tu vida ¿No es así?

Exacto, lo hago lo mejor que puedo, pero realmente la gente que me conoce sabe que a mi no se me piden consejos. No sé darlos... - Hermione rió y la risa llegó a sus oídos. - No te rías es cierto, hay gente a la que se le da bien, pero a mi no, yo hago mi vida y no me meto en la de los demás, y lo mismo espero a cambio.

Pues vaya, a mi me gusta que mis amigos me aconsejen, se queden a mi lado, me cuenten su vida y me pidan ayuda, me gusta ayudarles... si no, ¿Para qué están los amigos?

Supongo que el concepto de amistad que tienes tú es muy diferente del mío. Yo solo busco lealtad. Nada más... los sentimentalismos es para los débiles.

¿Débiles? De eso nada, todas las personas sentimos, más o menos, y lo expresamos o no, pero todos sentimos... es como cuando te enamoras y ves al chico que te gusta besándose con una cabeza hueca delante de ti... eso duele. - Draco rió.

Se nota a leguas que eso te está pasando en el presente. - Hermione se quedó en silencio.- Yo nunca me he enamorado, por lo tanto no sé lo que és, ni si quiera pienso que exista. Es solo una atracción. Punto y final. - Ella se escandalizó.

¿cómo que no? Claro que existe, si no, yo no lloraría cada vez que los veo, ni pensaría en él 24 horas al día, ni me imaginaría casada con él y con nuestros hijos Rose y Hugo. ¡Sería imposible!

Jajaja. Ya tienes la vida montada con ese imbécil y ni siquiera sabes si algún día él se fijará en ti. Esto me recuerda a una pareja patética de Hogwarts. Granger y Wesley, ella tan enamorada de él, y él besándose con Lavender... es increíble lo tontas que podéis llegar a ser las mujeres. - A Hermione ese comentario le llegó al alma, no se podía imaginar que lo notase alguien. No debía cambiar el tono de voz, no podía darse a conocer.

Jajaja, tienes razón, pero a esa chica se le nota demasiado. - Se mordió la lengua y una lágrima empezó a caer por su mejilla. Quería la revancha y puestos a molestar se pasaría con alguien a quien odiaba. - Pero para pareja patética la formada por Malfoy y Parkinson. Esos si que son deprimentes, ella se acuesta con medio colegio y él la adora y besa el suelo por donde pisa... - Draco se enfadó, se enfadó muchísimo. ¿Pero ella que coño sabía? Se mordió la lengua y siguió en un tono jovial que le sorprendió a él mismo.

Sí, la verdad es que sí, ese chico es tonto, pero bueno, por algo está en Slytherin. - Hermione sonrió, el chico no era una serpiente. Le encantó la sensación de seguridad que la embargó y siguió la conversación fluidamente.

Siguieron analizando la parejas de Howgarts riéndose de todos, pasaron un buen rato hasta que ambas tripas pidieron su cena. Los chicos se pusieron en pie casi a la vez y Hermione recogió sus cosas del suelo mientras reía por el último comentario del chico.

Yo me voy ya, tengo hambre. - Dijo ella, aún riéndose.

Está bien, sal tú primero, yo saldré en cinco minutos. Pero antes dime un nombre con el que pueda reconocerte. Hermione estuvo pensando en algo que le gustase. Y pensó en las lilas, eran sus flores preferidas.

Llámame Lil, las lilas son mis flores preferidas. Y a ti¿Cómo quieres que te llame?- Draco ya lo llevaba preparado para el día que se lo preguntase.

Hyperion.

¿Cómo?- Scorpius estaba con la boca abierta.

Hijo, siempre tienes que interrumpir.. siempre.

Me pusiste de segundo nombre, tu nombre de ligue. Vamos papá, es para interrumpir.

No te equivoques, me puse un nombre que me ha gustado siempre, te lo puse a ti por que tu madre me dijo que eligiese tu segundo nombre y así lo hice. Granger continua... llevamos una hora ya y no hemos avanzado nada.

El caso es que, ambos mentíamos para no dar a conocer nuestra identidad...

Pasaban los días y prácticamente todas las tardes Hermione y Draco se presentaban en el baño uno esperando al otro, Hermione aprovechaba y hacía allí sus deberes, leía o estudiaba. Mirtle se paseaba de uno a otro baño y hablaba con ambos sin desvelar la identidad del otro. Cosa que ambos agradecían, todo era perfecto, alguien con quien hablar y sin ningún tipo de pudor puesto que el otro no sabía quien era y dado que no daban datos ni de casas ni de amigos era totalmente imposible que entre los miles de alumnos de Hogwarts pudieran descubrirse el uno al otro.

Una tarde ella no se presentó. Draco estaba exasperado, no sabía que hacer, estuvo hablando con la fantasma como habitualmente hacía pero ya no valía la pena, además pensó que su labor se estaba descuidando, desde el último intento en el que casi mata a una alumna por el dichoso collar, no se había atrevido a dar la cara y cuando lo hizo envenenó a Wesley, las cosas iban de mal en peor, el armario no se arreglaba, todos los intentos por asesinar a Dumbledore eran inútiles, y lo peor de todo: Las charlas de Snape y su protección incondicional hacia él.

Cuando apareció en la fiesta de navidad tuvo que parar la misión durante un tiempo, justo el tiempo que había conocido a Lil, solo un poco de aire en su martirio personal. Las cartas de su padre eran diarias exigiéndole resultados, pues él y su madre pagaban cada error con crucios.

Draco estaba muerto, muerto por dentro, nunca se había sentido vivo del todo, pero también es verdad que últimamente aquello era un sin vivir. Necesitaba una tregua, y solo esa chica se la podía dar. Y... ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Porqué le había abandonado así?. Harto de aguantar los amoríos de Mirtle decidió ponerse manos a la obra de nuevo con el armario.

Hermione sin embargo estaba con Harry y Ron en la sala común, Ron había decidido dejar a Lav , era un horror y una pegajosa según él. (Menos mal que entró en razón). Y sus amigos estaban allí para ayudarle después de que la chica le girara la cara de un guantazo.

Hermione le acarició el pelo y le pellizcó un poco la cara, sin embargo ya no era lo mismo que antes, el gusanillo de su estómago no hacía sus cosquillas habituales. Y se sintió mal, pues pensaba en Hyperion constantemente y aun que se repetía una y otra vez que eso estaba mal, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Harry habló con ellos, pues tenía la sospecha de que Draco Malfoy fuese mortífago y estaba más seguro aún de que él era el causante de los intentos de asesinato de los alumnos. Y como siempre llegaban a una pregunta que ninguno sabía responder... ¿Porqué?

Los tres ya cansados, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Harry había salido de la sala común a tomar algo de aire fresco, y Hermione aprovechó para subir a su cuarto, ponerse una capa e ir al cuarto de baño de Mirtle. Sabía que él no estaría allí, no le creía capaz de haberla esperado hasta la noche y si lo había hecho desde luego se merecía una aparición.

Draco fue a su santuario de nuevo, roto por dentro, pues el armario no se reparaba ni con magia negra, estaba harto de que sus pájaros muriesen y de que sus ratas apareciesen por la mitad. Llegó al baño llorando, las lágrimas amargas salían sin cesar y sus gemidos eran escuchados por la luna que iluminaba la habitación.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras cuando vio allí a Draco Malfoy llorando, decidió espiarle sin hacer ruido hasta que una voz la sacó de su concentración. Era Harry.

¡Levicorpus!.- Draco esquivó el hechizo sin mayor problema, y se dispuso a lanzar una maldición imperdonable. Hermione estaba allí, cerca, pero no pudo moverse, no llevaba su varita y un paso en falso podría ser la muerte.

Sectumsempra – Malfoy calló al suelo, su sangre provocada por mil cortes se mezclaba con el agua que encharcaba el suelo del baño. Hermione se tapó la boca y no supo que hacer hasta que entró Snape por la puerta.

Se encargó de Draco rápidamente y mandó a Harry con el director, en sus ojos se veía la furia y el temor que conllevaba la muerte de Draco tras el juramento inquebrantable. Todo se volvió confuso y sobretodo trágico. Hermione aprovechó en cuanto Snape salió del baño para irse a su torre, se acostó aun con al ropa puesta y lloró. Sabía que ese libro era malo, sabía que ese libro lo único que llevaba era dolor y maldad, pero como siempre Harry no le hacía caso. Como siempre ahora tendría que remendar los errores y como últimamente Dumbledore no estaba allí para arreglarlo.

¿Qué el tío Harry hizo eso? - Rose estaba con la boca abierta.

Sí, tu tío Harry era un pedante y un inmaduro. - Hermione frunció el ceño.

El único pedante e inmaduro eras tú Malfoy. - Ambos se miraron con odio y Scorpius y Rose se miraban con miedo.

Es todo un caso... no me puedo creer nada, vosotros con 16 años hacías maldiciones imperdonables.- Dijo Scorpius.

Era otra época hijo, nunca sabías cuando alguien podía atacarte, tanto por un bando como por el otro. - Rose abrazó a su madre, se sentía mal, lo debieron de pasar muy mal en la guerra y esa historia le estaba haciendo sentir fatal por lo fácil que lo había tenido ella.

El caso es que, y Malfoy, tú no lo sabes, esa noche Harry iba con el mapa del merodeador buscándote. La suerte que tuve es que cuando Harry se concentra en algo no ve más allá y no vio mi nombre en el mapa... y siguiendo con la historia – Dijo impidiendo a Draco hablar.- No fue lo único que se complicó...


	7. Una venganza

7º UNA VENGANZA.

Tras el ataque de Harry, Snape estaba más irritado que nunca, solo restaba puntos a Gryffindor, no dejaba contestar las preguntas a Hermione, les hacía la vida imposible hasta el punto de que con solo mirarles sentían erizarse cada uno de sus pelos.

Las semanas seguían pasando, Draco estuvo sin ir al baño durante dos semanas, eternas para Hermione que se preguntaba una y otra vez dónde se habría metido Hyperion. Suponía que le había dolido que no apareciese la última vez pero estaba dispuesta a dar una explicación y a descubrir su identidad si fuese necesario.

Draco estaba en la enfermería planeando su venganza, si tan solo pudiese darle su merecido. Estaba pensando en que podría hacer para verle sufrir y una imagen se le cruzó por la mente. La imagen de la mejor amiga de San Potter, la chica que él quería por encima de todo y por la cual daría su vida sin lugar a dudas: Granger. Tenía que mortificarla, ir a por ella, le había dado una tregua, le había ignorado antes de meterse en una pelea con ella. Pero desde luego ahora Potter iba a pagar lo que había hecho.

Se puso en marcha, el frío le caló en los huesos cuando se levantó de la enfermería, aún sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar. Gracias a Snape no se hizo del ataque un escándalo, él le curó las heridas y le dejó lo suficientemente bien como para ir a la enfermería por su propio pie y decir que se encontraba débil para acabar de recuperarse.

Cogió su varita que estaba en la mesita y se vistió con un movimiento de ésta. Salió al pasillo sin hacer ruido y con un conjuro de magia negra parecido al de la marca tenebrosa pintó en las paredes una frase que sabía iba a causar furor en unos y pánico en otros: "Vosotros seréis los siguientes sangres sucias" Esto recordaba al segundo curso y el basilisco, lo sabía y la mayoría de los que estaban allí no vivieron eso, por lo tanto causaría pánico en ciertas personas que él quería. Su plan sobre Granger vendría después.

Hermione no le hablaba a Harry, se sentía decepcionada con su amigo. Él no sabía que ella estuvo en el baño y cuando se lo contó y no se sorprendió intuyó que algo pasaba, algo muy malo. Pues Hermione no es de las personas que tras un suceso así se callan y lo dejan pasar. Ron seguía tan alelado como siempre, cuando se enteró le dio la enhorabuena y le dijo que hubiese sido mejor haberle matado allí mismo alegando que así un mortífago y un problema menos.

Ella se exasperaba al oír aquello, pues ante todo Malfoy era una persona, y por lo que había visto ese año de él había cambiado, no sabían si para bien o para mal, pero lo había hecho. No se creía que no tuviese sentimientos, no se creía que realmente fuese así de frío, y sobre todo no se lo creía después de verle llorar como lloró aquella noche. Estaba débil y ella lo sabía, así que no dudaría en utilizar eso a su favor, a favor de los buenos.

Ambos cruzaron una mirada cuando cada cual iba a su sala común. Él se paró antes de llegar a su lado y ella hizo lo mismo. Ambos se miraban con odio pero a la vez con expectación. Había llegado el momento, no iba a torturarla, no iba a secuestrarla ni a matarla, pero sí que le haría daño moralmente, la reina de los sentimientos se iba a hundir con los suyos propios.

Bonita tarde sangre sucia. - Dijo en tono petulante.

Bonita tarde Hurón. - Dijo ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

¿Has leído lo que han pintado en las paredes esta mañana?- Dijo con sorna. - Seréis los siguientes sangres sucias.

Sí, lo he leído, y no me da ningún miedo. - Draco se enfadó muchísimo con aquella respuesta.

¿Ah no? Pues yo en tu caso lo tendría, serás la primera... pues eres la más mugrosa, detestable, come libros, pedante y apestosa de todos los sangre sucia que hay en el mundo entero. - A Hermione le calló como un balde de agua fría. Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.

No me importan tus palabras, por mi te las tragas todas y a ver si te mueres con el veneno que hay en ellas. - Draco rió.

Pues para no importarte estás llorando... ¿o me equivoco? - Se le nubló el cerebro y contestó en un grito.

Creo que no soy la única que llora Malfoy. ¡Al menos yo no me escondo cuando lo hago!- Draco abrió la boca considerablemente, se acercó a ella en dos zancadas y la cogió del brazo, ella forcejeó pero no podía soltarse y debía hacerlo, pues sabía que era capaz de matarla. Él la llevó a un cuarto vacío y cerró la puerta.

¿Qué has dicho?- Hermione se quedó impresionada, había esperado que la golpease o algo así, pero no eso.

¿Para preguntarme eso me has traído aquí?- Draco levantó su varita y la inmovilizó con unas cuerdas.

Contesta, furcia. - La cogió del cuello, sus manos empezaron a apretar y ella sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Te vi llorar la noche que te atacó Harry.- Draco se espantó... ella no podía ser Lil, ella no.

¿Y que hacías allí?- preguntó.

Fui a lo mismo que tú, a desahogarme, normalmente lo hago en mi cuarto pero necesitaba aire y cuando te vi allí me escondí y poco después llegó Harry. - Draco respiró tranquilo. - Sé que ocurre algo Malfoy y lo descubriré pronto, uno no llora por nada.

Eso lo harás si no te mato antes... ¿No crees? Y además no estás en la mejor posición ahora mismo.

¡Suéltame serpiente!- Draco rió con malicia.

De momento te vas a quedar aquí, si luego me apetece te soltaré.

Él salió de la habitación, ya la había humillado, estaría mal y se lo contaría a Potter, él buscaría venganza y se la encontraría de cara, sin hacer nada, por que Draco ya estaba preparado.

¿Cómo pudiste liarte con semejante ser? - Dijo Rose. - No logro entenderlo, te trataba fatal, en cuanto le viste la cara ¿Porqué no le pegaste? Yo le hubiese matado.

Rose, hija, el final llega pronto... lo entenderás todo a la perfección. - Scorpius miró a su padre.

Papá... - Se levantó del sofá y se fue hacia la cocina, no podía creer eso de su padre, no podía ser, él había sido bueno, él no creía realmente en la diferencia de sangre... ese no era su padre. Draco se levantó y fue a buscar a su hijo.

Scorpius. - El chico le miró con desconfianza, mirada que a su padre le llegó al corazón. - Hijo, tu padre es aquel que conoces. Eran tiempos oscuros, por favor, vuelve al salón y déjame que te lo explique todo. - Scorpius tenía los ojos llorosos, de hecho una lágrima caía de ellos. Draco lo abrazó y se la limpió. Ambos volvieron al salón.

Creo que toca que explique mi situación, si no, los chicos van a odiarme todo lo que les queda de vida. - Hermione le cedió la palabra.- Como ya hemos dicho antes eran otros tiempos, difíciles y sobre todo oscuros. Desde pequeño a mi me criaron con la idea de que los hijos de muggles no eran dignos y me lo creí, pues todas las familias de sangre pura eran ricas, tenían poder, eran los mejores magos de la historia y todo eso se puede constatar en los libros, ¿No es así Granger? - Ella afirmó con la cabeza.- Claro está que de pequeño y con la ausencia de Voldemort, todo estaba tranquilo, reinaba la paz y el ser mortífago no era nada importante, pero cuando vi de lo que era capaz aquel ser, mi mente empezó a preguntarse si todo lo que me habían enseñado era cierto o no. Pues aquello, no era más que un martirio, ya no se respetaba ni que fueses mortífago, ni siquiera la mano derecha como lo fue mi padre. Estoy orgulloso de él, pues luchó por sus ideales de sangre, correctos o no. Pero en lo que no estuve de acuerdo fue en el mal trato que se les daba a los leales al Señor Oscuro. Los mortífagos salían a paliza diaria, les daba igual, nombre, categoría , riqueza o poder. O las cosas se hacían como él decía, o salías mal parado.

Mi casa se convirtió en el cuartel general, allí en las mazmorras, siempre había alguien torturando a otro alguien, siempre se mataba a gente, hijos de muggles, esquiroles,los sangre limpia que traicionaban su sangre por ayudar a hijos de muggles, muggles, mortífagos, sangre limpia... siempre había alguien a quien torturar o matar. Por eso, espero que comprendas hijo, que yo estaba cegado por el bien estar de mi familia durante tantos años, pero también espero que entiendas mi cambio de parecer. En lo cual colaboró la amenaza de muerte a mi madre si no hacía lo que se me pedía, y con mi padre en Azkaban, aun que luego lo soltasen, todo era más que complicado en mi situación.

Todos le miraron, su monólogo fue en tono monocordio y totalmente serio. Los chicos se miraban entre ellos y Hermione bajó la cabeza levente. Draco estaba totalmente recto en su sitio y mirando a un punto infinito tras su discurso.

Ahora Granger, continúa... - Ella levantó la vista y miró sus ojos una corriente pasó por todo su cuerpo haciéndola despertar.


	8. La primera vez

8º LA PRIMERA VEZ.

Tras un período de tiempo en el que el caos se instalaba en Hogwarts, todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Todo seguía igual que antes, desapariciones de Dumbledore, de Harry con él, de planes, sospechas, futuro incierto, la cuestión era que a pesar de volver a la normalidad, nada era normal.

Hermione se dirigió al baño de Mirtle, y allí oyó la voz del chico, no sabía por qué cuando hablaba con la fantasma también se modificaba la voz, al fin y al cabo ella ya lo reconocía por su físico.

Cuando llegó soltó los libros haciendo ruido y se cambió la voz, Draco preguntó si era Lil y ella contestó que sí. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Siento no haber venido la última vez, pero tuve una urgencia. - A Draco le enfadó muchísimo aquello, pues no se acordaba del desplante de la chica.

No lo sientas tanto, creo que la última vez que quedamos no estuve aquí tampoco. - Hermione soltó un bufido que él escuchó.

¿Y no pensabas disculparte? - Preguntó.

¿Es que acaso quedamos el día anterior en volver?, no sé, yo vengo cuando puedo, y si no puedo no lo pongo como prioridad sentarme en un baño y esperar a ver si aparece alguien o no.

Eres un poco borde ¿no?

Sí, no eres ni la primera ni la última que me lo dice.

Hubo un silencio inmenso, roto por el sonido del agua del váter donde se metió Mirtle, tenía la curiosa manía de dejarles a solas, y conociendo su carácter era algo extraño, pues lo normal sería que diese la murga hasta el infinito.

El sonido de los grifos goteando les estresaba, el ambiente era frío y lúgubre y ambos estaban tapados con sus capas por encima. Sus miradas se perdían en un punto fijo y ambos seguían allí, cada uno en un baño, pensando en la persona que ocupaba el otro.

¿Cómo ha ido la semana? - Preguntó Hermione.

Bueno, llevo la tarea del colegio atrasada y la otra que te comenté también, esto es estrés puro, no tengo tiempo para nada. - Hermione pensó en la otra tarea, nunca le dijo de que iba, pero sí le dio una idea aproximada, debía de ser muy importante y le tenía que salir bien, si no su futuro dependía de ello. Pensó en alguna asignatura optativa, alguna prueba de quiddich para un equipo importante, etc.. - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

Pues estoy mal, toda esta situación de la guerra se hace insoportable, hay presión ya hasta dentro del castillo y no sé que pasará con mi futuro, no me concentro en los estudios y voy vagabundeando siempre. Me siento mal, muy mal. - Ella empezó a llorar, Draco pensó que si ella supiese lo que él llevaba encima... pero no podía salir una palabra de su boca.

Me gustaría abrazarte en este momento, no soy bueno con las palabras, pero sí sé, que a las chicas os gusta esa clase de gestos cuando estáis así. - Hermione sonrió, ojalá pudiese abrazarle y llorar a gusto en sus brazos.

Bueno, hay una solución para eso... ¿Conoces la sala de los menesteres? - Draco abrió los ojos hasta que casi salen de sus cuencas. Poca gente conocía esa sala.

No, he oído hablar de ella, pero no sé donde está... - Mintió.

Vale, pues te lo explico, te digo que tienes que hacer y en 15 minutos nos vemos allí.

Hermione le explicó su ubicación aunque él la sabía muy bien, le dijo que pensase en un lugar oscuro, así seguirían manteniendo su identidad oculta, hecho que él aceptó tranquilamente, pues Draco Malfoy ahora no podía cometer errores. Subió ella primero, la sala estaba a oscuras, y había un sillón con el que se chocó nada más entrar, Draco apareció veinte minutos después que para Hermione fueron horas, pero cuando entró la sonrisa iluminó la habitación, aun que no se pudiese ver nada.

Cuidado con el sillón...

¿Qué sillón? Ay!, vale, creo que ya lo tengo. ¿Dónde estás? - A Hermione se sudaban las manos, le temblaba la voz, aquello no era digno de ella, no podía hacer esas locuras que para ella eran cosas de chicas sin dignidad, pero admitía que era lo mejor que le había pasado hasta el momento en su vida sentimental.

Sentada en él. - El chico rió y se sentó, se acercó hasta el lado donde estaba ella y la abrazó.

Por fin. - Dijo contento.

Sí... por fin.- Hermione se alisó el pelo con un encantamiento, no quería que la descubriese justamente por su pelo escoba, lo haría cada día que fuera a aquel lugar.

¿Estás mejor?- Dijo él aún sin separarse de ella.

Sí,muchas gracias, últimamente no me dan muchos abrazos. - Ambos sonrieron. Aquella era la situación más cómica y a la vez triste que se vio en Howgarts. Dos personas opuestas totalmente unidas por la oscuridad y el miedo.- ¿Y tú?¿estás mejor?.

Sí, me repongo fácilmente, gracias.

Estuvieron hablando toda la tarde, hasta que se hizo la hora de cenar y pasó de largo con ellos, seguían allí, abrazados o cogidos de la mano. A las once de la noche sus tripas pedían cena, y sus cuerpos descanso. Salió primero ella, tras quedar nuevamente en ese lugar a una hora, él cedió llegar media hora antes, así ella no tendría que esperar.

Cuando se despidieron notaron el frío del castillo en sus cuerpos, estaban muy bien allí, abrazados, sin tapujos, ni un Draco ni una Hermione, dos personas que hablaban de música, cine mágico, historia, literatura y arte, todo mágico por supuesto, ella no quería que él supiese que era hija de muggles y él, no podía hablar de un tema que no entendía. Así que con la magia de por medio se abrazaron nuevamente y Hermione salió por la puerta, dejando a Draco con una sonrisa en la boca y con ganas de ponerse a trabajar.

Ella no sabía lo que había hecho, el positivismo de Draco acabaría con ella tarde o temprano.

Ahhh... Así si que entiendo algo.¡ Nunca os llegasteis a ver!- Scorpius giró los ojos en señal de disgusto.

¿Cómo no se van a ver si hay una foto de ellos besándose? - Rose les miró.

¿Y seguiste sin pegarle? - Hermione rió.

Aún queda historia por contar... lo de la foto fue... en fin, cuando llegue el momento lo entenderéis todo.

¿Queréis tomar algo? Llevamos aquí dos horas ya...

Por mi un té bien calentito.- Dijo Rose. Todos tomaron té para entrar en calor, eso sí, en silencio. Draco encendió la chimenea y apagó las luces, el ambiente era misterioso al igual que romántico, Scorpius se sentó en el sofá que quedaba libre, pues había tres en forma de U, y llamó a Rose para que se sentara con él. Cuando lo hizo él la abrazó y le dio un beso en el pelo mientras ella cogía su mano y la besaba. Draco y Hermione apartaron la vista de aquella imagen, pues a sus 17 años, eran un calco de ellos a su edad.

Bueno... seguiré con la historia... pues la primera vez que nos vimos.. bueno, nos sentimos fue bonita, pero no fue bonita la realidad de Malfoy y Granger, todo lo contrario, la cosa se fue complicando...


	9. Lil e Hyperion, Draco y Hermione

9º Lil e Hyperion, Draco y Hermione.

Tras soñar aquella noche con Hyperion, Hermione solo deseaba poder quedar con él una vez más. Estaba enamorada de aquel chico, inteligente, dulce y maravilloso y lo que más, misterioso. Algo así le pasaba a Draco, miraba a todas las chicas de pelo liso y largo con las que se encontraba, miraba sus ojos, sus labios... pero si realmente la había visto no había ni ilusión en sus ojos ni sonrisas en sus labios.

Iba caminando por un pasillo del cuarto piso, directa hacia las mazmorras cuando se encontró con él. Iba tan ensimismada pensando en un chico alto, guapo, castaño de ojos azules que no se dio cuenta de cuando chocaron, y cuando lo hicieron el infierno llegó a Hogwarts.

Mira por donde andas sangre sucia. - Ella le miró a los ojos con odio, mucho odio.

No vuelvas a llamarme así, imbécil. - Él la miró a ella, de arriba a bajo con superioridad.

Te llamaré como me de la gana. Por cierto... ¿Cómo te libraste de mis cuerdas Granger? Llamaste a Potter ¿verdad? Y él como siempre te salvó la vida... - Ella rió.

¿Sabes qué es lo bueno de ser hija de muggles? - Él levantó una ceja.

¿Es que acaso hay algo bueno?- Ella sonrió.

Por supuesto, gracias a eso me suelto de cuerdas que me ata una imbécil serpiente. Tienes que ver alguna película muggle... nunca sabes cuando necesitas valerte por ti mismo sin varita. - Él enfureció con sus palabras. - Solo tuve que arrimarme a un bureau que había en la habitación y estaba un poco roto, corté las cuerdas y me solté rápidamente, luego cogí mi varita y salí de allí sin más problemas. - Sonrió de nuevo.

Así que la come libros es una chica medio lista y todo...

¿Y eso te sorprende?

Yo creía que tu inteligencia se basaba en la memoria y en no salir de la biblioteca en todo el día... pero ya veo que no, incluso piensas a veces... o plagias películas muggles.

Descerebrado, inútil... ¿Crees que no tengo vida? ¿Crees que solo leo y estudio?, pues te sorprenderías mucho si supieses algo de mi, cosa que jamás harás.

Lo sé, ni quiero, ni me apetece, ni me interesa... para aburridos ya tengo a Lombotton y para tonterías a la lunática... así que le cuentas el cuento a otro... yo no seré ese. Y no vuelvas a insultarme o te saldrá caro. - Ella enrojeció, las manos le temblaban y sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, y más al ver la cara de satisfacción que se le quedó a él. Sin embargo no pudo decir más, pues él pasó por su lado y al hacerlo ambos se miraron. Por un momento ella pensó en Hyperion y él pensó en Lil... no sabían por qué pero algo les recordó a ellos.

Hermione siguió su camino con cara de decepción, si tan solo hubiese una forma de comunicarse con él, le necesitaba muchísimo. Salió corriendo rumbo al lago, sin embargo su tranquilidad no duró mucho, puesto que Harry y Ron la buscaban para hacer una visita a Hagrid el cual les relató el incidente que tuvo con los gigantes.

Draco se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres, allí lleno de odio hacia los impuros e impulsado por la fuerza de seguir adelante de Lil, se puso manos a la obra. Estuvo allí toda la tarde, intentó nuevos hechizos, utilizó hasta el método muggle de arreglar la televisión, a base de patadas y manotazos, pero el trasto aquel seguía sin funcionar. Llegó al gran comedor y se sentó en su mesa.

Pansy se colgó de su brazo y empezó a preguntarle estupideces, las mismas que le preguntaba Lil, sin embargo esa arpía no tenía nada que ver con la chica del baño. La miró serio y le dijo con voz clara que le dejase en paz, que no estaba para sus gilipolleces. Ella ni se inmutó y siguió comiendo y hablando con Crabbe sobre la última clase de pociones.

A Draco se le había olvidado que tenía que entregar la redacción de Snape al día siguiente, así que de mal humor se fue corriendo a la biblioteca, con un poco de suerte en una hora había acabado.

Hermione no cenó, después del encontronazo y la historia de Hagrid lo último que le apetecía era comer algo. Se quedó leyendo en su habitación un libro muggle titulado Momo, un bonito libro que contaba la historia de una niña, de una niña especial. Y ella se veía como Momo, siempre ayudando a los demás y sin pedir nada a cambio.

Cuando ya llevaba un par de horas leyendo una lechuza tocó en su ventana. La abrió y le quitó la carta que llevaba atada. Era de él, no cabía duda, esa letra, ese color negro carbón de la tinta, tan negro que nunca supo si el negro que ella utilizaba era gris. Quería quedar con ella en ese preciso instante... lo pensó, pues el toque de queda ya pasaba una hora y le atemorizaba ir sola por los pasillos. Además, no podía ir al cuarto de los chicos a por la capa de Harry.

Se alisó el pelo y en bata bajó a la sala común, cuando vio que no había moros en la costa poco a poco salió de allí y una vez fuera se puso su capa, estaba aterrorizada y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la sala de los menesteres. Cuando llegó pensó en un sitio oscuro e ingresó en el lugar respirando fuertemente, cuando Hyperion le preguntó si era ella se modificó la voz y enseguida buscó el sofá para sentarse.

Hola, ¿Qué pasa?.- Él cerró los ojos, la tenía allí por fin y solo pudo abrazarla, le cogió una mano y la besó.

Por fin... no pasa nada, solo un mal día. - Ella sonrió aunque él no la vio.

Bueno, menos mal, estaba asustada. - Él rió.

No te preocupes tanto por mi, sé cuidarme solo. - Ella se apoyó en su pecho y estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, ella oyendo el palpitar de su corazón tranquilo y él sintiendo su cintura por encima del camisón que llevaba. - He pensado que quiero saber como eres... - Ella se asustó y él lo notó. - Tranquila, lo haré con las manos... - Ella pegó otro brinco y él rió. - Lil, solo quiero tocarte la cara, no te preocupes.. no haré nada que tú no quieras.

Cuando notó que se había tranquilizado buscó su cara, empezó a acariciarla con los ojos cerrados, notaba su piel suave, su pelo sedoso y palpó sus cejas, finas, bien arregladas, luego bajó a sus ojos, ella los tenía cerrados y parecían grandes, sus pestañas largas, sus dedos fueron hacia su nariz, una nariz respingona, redondita y por fin llegó a sus labios, el de arriba más fino, pero el de abajo grueso, suave, tenía la boca entreabierta y su respiración rozaba la yema de sus dedos.

Ella notó sus dedos largos y finos por toda su cara, sus uñas mordidas por lo que podía preciar, pero era un tacto suave y dulce, además su piel era como la seda. Noto cuando paró en sus labios, sus dedos le hacían cosquillas en ellos mientras se paseaban a su gusto por esa zona. Deseó que aquello no durase mucho más. Pero se asustó al notar que los dedos pasaban por su cuello...

¿Qué... qué te parece? - dijo ella para impedir el paso de una forma más o menos indirecta.

Creo que eres la chica más guapa que no he visto en vida. - Ambos rieron.

Bien, creo que me toca a mi.- Draco sonrió y aún con los ojos cerrados notó como las manos temblorosas de la chica pasaba de forma ruda por toda su cara.

Si sigues así, vas a acabar sacándome un ojo. - Ella se incomodó por el comentario, ella lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero nunca había tocado a un chico y se le escapaba de las manos.

Bueno, ya está... - Él sonrió, por no reírse allí delante de ella.

Yo creo que no...

¿Porqué dices eso?. - Preguntó. Él simplemente volvió a acariciar su cara y cuando encontró sus labios los besó suavemente, con dulzura, con parsimonia, sin profundizar. Pues tenía claro que esa chica no había estado con muchos chicos.

Ella simplemente se dejó besar, no hizo nada, pero tampoco se apartó. A lo pocos segundos de estar con los labios unidos, Hermione necesitó más y sin pensarlo le abrazó y le besó con fuerza. Draco se quedó asombrado, sin embargo la siguió besando ya profundizando más y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron sintieron una corriente pasar por todo su cuerpo y él sintió que necesitaba más... así que sin pensárselo dos veces puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, comprobando así que estaba delgada y que tenía una cintura estrecha y apetecible.

Como pudo calmó sus impulsos y se separó, ella completamente sonrojada pasó su lengua por sus labios quedándose con su sabor en la memoria. Nunca olvidaría aquel beso. Ella lo abrazó como pudo a tientas y él se separó un poco de ella.

Perdóname, pero, ejem... los chicos... ya sabes que pasa cuando nos excitamos. - Ella se separó totalmente de él y Draco rió.

Tranquila, no muerde eh. Pero no quiero que te incomode. - Ella sonrió y le abrazó dándole igual que el chico necesitase una ducha de agua fría urgente.

¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?- Ambos rieron.- Bueno, a quedar...

Pues el sábado hay salida a Hosmeade. Si quieres vamos y a las cuatro yo, cuatro y media tú nos vemos aquí. - Ella lo pensó durante un minuto.

Está bien, a ver que me invento, supongo que lo de siempre. "Chicos, me duele la cabeza voy al castillo y me acuesto". - Él rió.

Vaya excusa más mala.

¿Y tú que les dirás a tus amigos?

Nada, que tengo cosas que hacer. No suelen indagar demasiado en lo que hago o dejo de hacer. - Tras ese comentario se levantó. - ¿Sales tú primero?

Sí bueno, es que... me da miedo ir de noche sola por los pasillos, seguramente pasaré la noche aquí. - Él rió.

¿Y no quieres que me quede contigo? - Ella le buscó para darle un golpe pero no le encontró.- Si quieres puedo hacerte invisible, dura un par de horas el hechizo, pero mañana volverás a la normalidad.

¿Sabes hacer el hechizo de invisibilidad? Yo llevo mucho tiempo intentándolo, pero no lo consigo.

Sí, se hacerlo, y sí, me costó un montón aprenderlo. ¿Quieres que lo haga o no?.

Ella aceptó una vez hecho salió de allí con los labios aún ardiéndole.

Que bonito mamá... - Hermione sonrió, contar su primer beso con Hyperion le llevó a aquellos tiempos y la piel se le erizó.

Eras todo un galán papá. - Draco rió.

¿Alguna vez dudaste de tu padre? - Rose rió y contestó.

Con la luz apagada cualquiera puede ligar, no lo olvides Draco. - Él sonrió a su ¿Nuera?.

Rose, con la palabra pude hacerme con mi enemiga declarada.

Sí a base de mentiras... - Hermione rió- Por parte de ambos mamá.

Bueno, seguiré con la historia.

Cuéntanos lo de la foto, ya nos hacemos una idea de como fue. - Dijo Scorpius, Rose le siseó para que se callara.

¿No queríais saber la historia? Pues ahora la vais a saber entera. - Scorpius se tapó la cara con las manos y Rose rió.

¡Bieeeeen! Continúa mamá.

Está bien... pasaron los días y Harry estaba más irascible que nunca. Ron más depresivo que nunca y yo más feliz que nunca, mi optimismo nunca se lo tomaron bien, al menos eso me dejaron claro en la visita a Hogsmeade...


	10. Visita a Hogsmeade

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero mi ordenador se estropeó y perdí todos los documentos, menos mal que tengo amigos que pudieron salvar el fic que ya estaba acabado!

De ahora en adelante un capítulo diario, solo quedan 4 y si hay buena acogida puedo subir uno de más de treinta capítulos. Un saludo a todos y muchas gracias por los comentarios! que los contestaría uno a uno si supiese :D

Un besoo! Tham!

10º VISITA A HOGSMEADE

Era un día claro, al menos el sol brillaba levemente entre las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Los chicos salieron por la puerta del colegio y cogieron aire con una sonrisa en sus bocas, por fin.

Tras el ataque a la última alumna en Hogsmeade se habían cancelado las visitas, el miedo lo era todo en Hogwarts y la seguridad era exclusiva, aurores en la puerta y a todas horas rondando por el colegio.

Hermione estaba radiante, tenía la seguridad de que ese día iba a ser perfecto, sin embargo sus dos guardaespaldas no tardarían en demostrarle lo contrario.

¿Porqué tanto optimismo?- Le preguntó Ron.

Por qué por fin, vamos a salir del colegio y vamos a tomar aire fresco, que falta nos hace a todos.

Sí, es muy emocionante la visita guiada al pueblo y envueltos por aurores camuflados, va a ser la mejor visita a Hogsmeade que haya hecho en mi vida.

Bueno, ya vale de ironizar Ron, vamos a pasarlo bien y hemos salido del castillo. Yo creo que es suficiente.

Si tú lo dices... - Ron se subió a un carruaje y Hermione lo hizo detrás de él. Luego lo hizo Harry en completo silencio. Ron se puso a leer el periódico y Hermione miraba por la ventana con una gran sonrisa en la boca.- Parece mentira que a pesar de todo el tinglado que hay montado en este periódico de mierda no salgan más que cotilleos absurdos y parrafadas sobre pasteles de lujo.

Ron, ya bastante está calentito el tema, para que encima en "El profeta" se dediquen a seguir calentando. Tendrás que contentar a la gente en vez de sumirles en un pánico irracional.

Ya, pero seguro que hay desapariciones, ataques a muggles, a magos, gente desaparecida... y eso no lo ponen. Menos mal que mis hermanos me escriben todas las semanas, si no, estaría volviéndome loco.

Peor es no recibir noticias de ellos por que están muertos ¿no crees? - Los dos miraron a Harry, que miraba el paisaje concentrado en cada punto que asomaba por la ventana.

Bueno Harry... sí, es peor... pero de todos modos...

Ron, cállate ya. - Esa contestación por parte de su amigo le dolió. Los tres permanecieron en silencio.

Harry, ¿Has devuelto el libro del príncipe? - Preguntó Hermione.

No.

Y... ¿Piensas hacerlo?- Su respuesta fue tan seca como la anterior.

No.

¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - Ron estaba furioso, el comportamiento de Harry los últimos días le exasperaba, lo mismo que las desapariciones de su amiga, supuestamente, a la biblioteca.

Qué me pasa... no lo sé ni yo. Estoy dándole vueltas a todo. Los recuerdos de Voldemort, las conversaciones con Slughorn. Las desapariciones de Dumbledore... es normal que esté un poco serio.

No... no es normal que estés siempre así. Además, tienes la solución en tus manos y no la usas... así que no te quejes. - Harry levantó las cejas y miró a su amigo escéptico. - Sí, tienes el felix felicis. ¡Úsalo!.

Ya veré lo que hago. De momento seguiré dándole vueltas. Y tú. ¿Se puede saber por qué no puedes quitar esa insoportable sonrisa de tu boca?

¡Qué no es nada!

Eres muy egoísta, nosotros aquí preocupadísimos por nuestro futuro y tú tan feliz.

Igual los egoístas sois vosotros. Estoy preocupada, el hecho de morir antes de los 17 años me preocupa muchísimo y siento que todo lo que he hecho durante estos años no me sirve de nada. Pero le sé ver el lado positivo a las cosas.

¿Y por qué no nos informas de ese lado positivo?- Preguntó Harry.

Todo lo que hemos aprendido en Hogwarts y fuera de él, nos da una seguridad que muchos magos no tienen. La orden está al 200% de lo que ha estado nunca, somos los buenos chicos, no podemos fallar. Y no vamos a hacerlo. - Harry la miró con indignación y Ron con esperanza y admiración. - Esa mirada, Harry, no me gusta lo más mínimo.

No esperaba de ti algo tan insensato. "Somos los buenos", vaya un argumento de cero en un examen de lógica Hermione. Por favor... seamos serios y pensemos fríamente, hay que empezar desde abajo, sabemos que Malfoy trama algo, sabemos que hay Slytherins mortífagos, hay que empezar a destruir la base y poco a poco ir ascendiendo. Si no nos podemos enfrentar a los peces gordos, al menos les dejaremos sin peones.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta el final del viaje. Los tres bajaron y se reunieron con el resto del grupo. Todos entraron a las 3 escobas, todos entraron a algunas tiendecitas y si iban al baño debía ser inspeccionado antes. Como bien predijeron sus amigos iba a ser una visita guiada sin ningún tipo de interés.

Los tres se dedicaron a estar en silencio, si veían a Luna se paraban a hablar con ella y lo mismo con Neville. Pero sin nada más que añadir. Un saludo y un qué tal y los tres volvían a perderse en sus pensamientos. Hermione miró el reloj y era casi la hora de su quedada, aun que no pensaba en otra cosa, en algún momento de aquella mañana se le había olvidado. Y como habían acabado de comer dijo que le había sentado mal algo de la comida.

Pues nada, se acabó la visita guiada. - Dijo Harry.

No hace falta que me acompañéis, podéis quedaros, yo hablaré con alguien de la orden para que me acompañe. Lo extraño es que no veo a Tonks por ninguna parte.

No, vamos todos. - Ron vio un expositor de revistas de Quiddich en el escaparate de una librería.

Harry, déjala que vaya ella, yo quiero ver las revistas, luego nos vamos nosotros, además, no tardaremos demasiado tampoco, igual nos encontramos en quince minutos.

Como quieras. - Si no fuera obvio que ocultaba algo por darle un abrazo a su amigo pelirrojo lo hubiese hecho. Así que simplemente se despidió con las manos y se fue rumbo a un auror para que le acompañase al castillo sin correr ningún peligro.

El viaje fue tranquilo, sacó de su túnica un bolso muy pequeño que engrandeció con su varita y luego de ahí sacó colonia y desodorante. Se alisó el pelo como pudo sin espejo y hablaba con el auror de su cita. Tenía confianza con Johns. Solía ir en verano a casa de los Black y lo conocía bastante. No le contó ni que era secreto ni nada por el estilo, simplemente que iba a ver a un amigo que le causaba buena impresión física.

Él la creyó y ambos hablaron de todo un poco hasta que llegaron al castillo, una vez allí Hermione salió a la carrera, le quedaban dos minutos para las cuatro y media y por nada del mundo quería ser impuntual.

Draco ya estaba allí, de hecho siempre lo estuvo, se quedó en el castillo haciendo un trabajo para Snape y trabajando en el armario sin muchas mejorías.

Cuando entró Hermione un aroma dulce caló en sus fosas nasales y sonrió. Por fin estaba ella, allí con él.

Ella se sentó en el sillón y modificó su voz, entró con la respiración rápida y casi no podía ni hablar.

Ey, ¿qué ha pasado?¿Por qué vienes corriendo?- él la abrazó cuando la encontró en el sofá y ella se dejó abrazar.

Hola, es que llegaba tarde, se me ha ido el santo al cielo. - Él rió.

Yo me he quedado en el castillo, además de que no ha ido mucha gente tenía que hacer un trabajo larguísimo para Snape. - Mierda, pensó Hermione, no sé que edad tiene. ¿Y si es de tercer curso? O peor ¿De primero? Sus manos empezaron a sudar y palideció, agradeció la falta de luz en aquel momento. - Estás tensa...

Sí, es solo que... Espero que tengas una edad adecuada, me he acordado que no sé tu edad y Snape se ha encargado de recordármelo.

Tengo 15 años... hasta verano no hago los 16. - Ella respiró tranquila.

Bien, estamos en igualdad, aun que yo pasando un poco el sol. - Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

¿Cómo ha ido la excursión?.

Se podría decir que más que una excursión ha sido una visita guiada... el tema está muy mal ahí fuera. - Draco sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa deslumbrante, si no más bien triste. Ambos suspiraron y se quedaron en silencio.

Tras unos minutos así, fueron conversando hasta que por fin consiguieron sentirse a gusto.

Sus manos volvieron a entrelazarse. Ella hizo un breve comentario sobre su persona, que dejó a Draco alucinado. "Eres muy buena persona". No, desde luego que no, él era de todo menos bueno, él iba a introducir a los mortífagos en Hogwarts, iba a matar al director. Él no era una buena persona, además por que sus remordimientos eran más por fracaso que por pena a los hijos de muggles que morirían tarde o temprano, eso a él le daba lo mismo.

Ambos se dijeron el adiós tras unos minutos más en silencio después del comentario de la castaña y volvieron a sus habitaciones. Esa tarde no fue tan especial como las anteriores, de hecho fue más triste de lo que ambos hubiesen imaginado. Eso sí, quedaron la semana siguiente para verse. Sin darle un respiro a sus mentes que esa noche trabajarían sin parar.


	11. Pensamientos

11º PENSAMIENTOS.

Ella llegó a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y dejó caer las lágrimas que llegaron hasta sus rodillas cuando gotearon. Y pensó en Hyperion, ese chico castaño, de ojos claros, guapo, alto y buena persona con la que compartía sus tardes. O al menos era así como se lo imaginaba.

Se tumbó, pues realmente estaba sufriendo muchísimo. Le encantaría ver la cara de su acompañante. Sentir su mirada clavarse en la suya. Poder mirarle a los ojos y ver si escondía algo o era totalmente sincero con ella.

Pero, si ella no lo era con él... y eso le hizo llorar más. Le gustaría dejarse llevar, contarle las aventuras que ha tenido en Hogwarts, poder decirle que le encanta estudiar, que es lo único que hace a gusto en todo el día.

Sin embargo no se atrevía por miedo al rechazo. Prefería parecer una chica superficial, hablar con él de asignaturas y cosas triviales, mentir diciendo que había estado con muchos chicos, que era la reina de las fiestas y que su mayor preocupación era pasar el verano en Italia.

Pero no podía engañar a nadie, y sabía que Hyperion no se lo creía. Mas que nada por su elocuencia, por su forma de tocarle, por sus pensamientos sobre política. Por todo, sabía que él la había descubierto y que solo era un papelón que interpretaba. Esa tarde se lo había dicho. "¿Porqué no eres tú misma cuando estás conmigo?" Ella simplemente le dijo: " No te gustaría entonces".

Sin embargo él seguía quedando con ella, seguía mimándola y queriéndole como cada tarde. Y eso a ella le dolía. No podía decir muchas verdades pues no había dos como ella en Hogwarts y en cuanto dijese me encanta estudiar, su identidad se iría al traste.

Abrió la ventana y dejó pasar el frío a su habitación. Se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y contempló la luna. Una luna llena maravillosa y pensó en Lupin. Ahora mismo debería estar sufriendo la transformación. Y pensó que sus problemas amorosos podrían quedarse ahí, puesto que siempre hay alguien peor que tú.

Vaya, que profundo. ¿Eso pensaste?

Fue más que eso, pero es un breve resumen de como me sentí en aquel momento. - Rose sonrió, era tan bonita la historia de su madre que la envidiaba.

Bueno, sigo relatando yo. Llegamos a la foto y al final. Y cada uno a su casa.

Vaya, que seco eres cuando quieres.. - Comentó la joven. Scorpius le sonrió a su padre.

Venga, tengo sueño. Acaba pronto y sin sentimentalismos por favor. Ya he tenido bastante.

Justo ahora... viene lo más complicado de todo. Cuando descubrimos el pastel y lo peor de todo... cuando yo arreglo el armario... Esa noche tampoco fue nada fácil para mi...

Draco siguió en la habitación arreglando el armario, pero por una ventana entró el halcón de su padre, mala señal. Cuando abrió el sobre unos polvos saltaron del sobre hasta su cara. Esos polvos según decía la carta eran para que únicamente se concentrase en su labor.

En la carta también decía que le veía distraído por algo y que por nada del mundo podía dejar que esa misión se fuera al traste, y aun que envenenase a su hijo hasta casi la muerte, el fin justificaba el medio.

Draco notó los efectos enseguida y las consecuencias al poco tiempo, pues llevaba un día y medio sin dormir, sin comer prácticamente nada y sus necesidades biológicas se las aguantaba hasta reventar.

Fueron los días más duros de su vida, solo podía centrarse en el armario, le había mandado una carta a Snape, disculpándose de las clases por estar malo. No iba ni a las clases de aparición si podía evitarlo y su mundo se había reducido al armario y los libros de magia oscura.

No se acordó de su cita con Lil, de hecho ni siquiera se acordaba de que existiera.

Mientras tanto Hermione, Harry y Ron buscaban a Draco Malfoy con desesperación, ahora sí que sabían que tramaba algo, y algo que iba a repercutirles. Ya no jugaba a quiddich, ni iba a clase, ni aparecía por el comedor, aun que Snape dijese que estaba enfermo nadie se creía aquello.

Ellos siguieron sus rutinas, no sin poner total atención a cada movimiento de cualquier Slytherin además de la insistencia por la seguridad de Hermione. Dumbledore llamó a Harry al despacho, irían a algún sitio aquella tarde. Harry cogió lo indispensable para sobrevivir y desapareció con el director. Mientras en el otro lado del castillo un grito de júbilo hizo vibrar el alma de un Slytherin.


	12. La foto

12º Foto.

Tras haber arreglado el armario Draco despertó de su trance y miró el reloj, en media hora tenía que estar listo para su cita con Lil, para su despedida, así que sin perder tiempo salió de la sala y cuando entró de nuevo había un baño enorme para arreglarse con todo lo necesario para su cita, incluso encima de una mesilla había una cámara de fotos polaroid. La cogió y se la sacó de la sala una vez arreglado, luego volvió a entrar en la oscuridad y sus ojos se aguaron.

Había dado la señal de que el armario estaba listo, tenía hasta la noche para la despedida, y para una vez saber la identidad de su chica protegerla como fuese. No podía soportar que ella se pusiese en peligro, y aunque no sabía si era sangre limpia o no, fue algo que no tuvo en cuenta, pero si era una impura trataría de matarla él mismo, para que sufriese lo mínimo posible.

No le dolían estos sentimientos, pues él fue criado para asesinar, por una causa no buena y tampoco justificada, pero al fin y al cabo una causa. Aun que para él todo se simplificaba a su madre. La mujer que le dio algo de amor en esta vida y aun que Lil se lo daba en cierto modo también, no era comparable con la persona que le trajo al mundo.

Hermione llegó con una sonrisa en la boca a la sala de los menesteres, sin embargo intuyó que algo no iba bien, sobretodo cuando notó que él no estaba sentado en el sillón.

¿Ocurre algo Hyperion? - Él no quería contestar, no quería ponerla en peligro... pero su voz.

Es solo que... ¿No notas en el ambiente que algo malo va a pasar? - Hermione abrió la boca considerablemente.

Así es.. pero eso no debe preocuparnos ahora... solo disfrutemos y al salir de aquí hagamos cada uno lo que tengamos que hacer. - Las palabras de Hermione le llegaron al corazón. ¿Aquello era un perdón? ¿Le estaba perdonando algo que aún no había hecho?.

Sí... y... había pensado en hacer algo..

Dime. - Ella estaba sentada y con las manos reposando en sus rodillas, él de pie, enfrente justo de ella intentando palpar el sillón para sentarse. Cuando llegó a ella la besó. La besó con ansias y fuerzas y ella se dejó llevar, pues ese beso tenía sabor a arrepentimiento.

Ambas manos viajaron por sendos cuerpos explorando y dejándose explorar. Ninguno de los dos sabía por que pasaba aquello, eran muy jóvenes para aquellas cosas y al menos él sabía que iba a arrepentirse si hacía la foto y conocía la identidad de la chica. No obstante se dejó llevar, siguió con los ojos cerrados y una lágrima empezó a caer por su mejilla hasta la de ella. Ella solo le abrazó más fuerte, ambos sabían que aquella tarde sería la última juntos y echando atrás en el tiempo su historia había sido algo escabrosa, tanto, que sabían que nunca repetirían algo así.

Sus corazones y almas fueron uno aquella tarde, tras separar sus labios lo notaron, pues, aun que físicamente no estaban completamente unidos, una fuerza los aproximaba. Tras un breve silencio, Draco se puso tan nervioso por si llegaban los mortífagos que quiso despedirse.

Tengo algo que decirte. Eres una chica estupenda y quiero un recuerdo físico tuyo, quiero saber quien eres, pero hasta dentro de 5 minutos no lo sabremos. - Draco cogió la cámara.- Sonríe, pues este es el último momento que pasaremos juntos.

Hermione sonrió y salió un flash, tras coger él la foto hizo otra y esa se la dio a ella.

En cinco minutos nuestra identidad estará descubierta, si no quieres saberlo, simplemente rompe la foto ahora.

Ella se levantó y le besó, un último beso que ambos recordarían, pues tras él sus almas se separaron poco a poco y notaron un vacío profundo cuando ella salió corriendo de allí con lágrimas en los ojos. Él salió de la sala de los menesteres y un ruido le alertó: Los mortífagos habían llegado. La hora, había llegado con ellos.

Le temblaban las piernas, las manos, el alma... todo. Él no estaba capacitado para asesinar. Sabía que no iba a poder, sin embargo lo intentaría.

Entonces recordó la foto. Era el momento para poder proteger a Lil, sin embargo sonrió. Hermione Granger podía protegerse sola sin problemas.

Mamá... ¿Que hiciste tú al ver la foto?- Preguntó Rose.

Pues... lo sabréis más tarde, pues, Malfoy la miró para poder protegerme, yo, no tenía ninguna necesidad de sentirme peor de lo que ya me sentía y mucho menos cuando las alarmas empezaron a sonar en el castillo.

Y... ¿Tú sabías para que servía ese trasto?- Las dos chicas miraron mal a Scorpius cuando él le llamo trasto al objeto muggle.

El hecho de que odies algo, no significa que no lo conozcas hijo. Yo odiaba a los muggles, sin embargo sabía lo que era una televisión, una cámara de fotos, el teléfono...

Todos se quedaron en silencio, el fuego chisporroteaba en la chimenea, aquel ambiente era pacífico y sus ojos se encontraron, por fin, sinceramente en toda la noche. Dijeron mucho sus miradas y muy poco sus labios, pues el momento de relatar la lucha, para Draco era lo peor que le podía pasar.


	13. miradas

13º Miradas.

Los mortífagos llegaron, eran demasiados, incluso el hombre lobo iba con ellos. No temía por Lil, todo lo contrario, al descubrir que era ella sus pulmones cogieron oxígeno y respiró tranquilo. Sabía que le cubrirían, sabía que iba a salir bien y en caso contrario, la mataría él mismo, pues no dejaría que nadie tocase un solo pero de su Lil.

Hermione corrió llorando hasta el retrato de la dama gorda, pero antes de llegar un estruendo la hizo ponerse en posición. Las alarmas sonaban por todo el castillo, los mortífagos entraban en acción y los profesores solo daban instrucciones para intentar salvar a sus alumnos. Pero algo fallaba... no atacaban a diestro y siniestro, si no que, solo se habrían paso hacia un lugar.

La torre de astronomía.

Llegó hasta allí después de batirse con Greyback en una lucha mortífera. Siguió herida a los mortífagos que quedaban y ante ella vio a Malfoy. Ahí se condenó al infierno por no haber hecho caso a Harry, él tenía razón, Malfoy ocultaba algo y ese plan enseguida fue descubierto: Matar al director.

Sus ojos iban dirigidos a la varita que él sostenía, pero estaba temblando, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y no podía articular palabra. Dumbledore estaba allí frente a él, débil, sin energía y con pocas fuerzas y entonces recordó que Harry había salido con él, pero... ¿Dónde estaría? Todo pasó muy rápido entonces, Snape la apartó ligeramente de la puerta sin mirarla, entró donde todos estaban y apuntó al director con la varita... entonces todo se nubló, Dumbledore caía desde la torre de astronomía, su cuerpo inerte tras un avada lo había matado y se oyó un golpe sordo cuando llegó al suelo.

Hermione fue rápida y se escondió tras la puerta, Bellatrix, Greyback al cual siguió hasta el lugar de los hechos, Malfoy y Snape salían de allí con aire victorioso.

Pero hubo algo, algo que no entendió... se suponía que era la batalla final, se suponía que Harry tenía que estar allí. ¿Dónde estaba?. El miedo la paralizó. Pero aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que la habían descubierto tras la puerta.

Unos ojos grises se clavaban en ella, con resentimiento y a la vez arrepentimiento, con dolor y dulzura, una mezcla agridulce se veía en su cara... ¿pero a qué se debía aquello? No lo sabía desde luego.

Él hizo un gesto al doblar la esquina del pasillo, señaló su bolsillo y entonces pensó en la foto.. pero Malfoy... él no...

Cuando vio la foto su mundo se derrumbó totalmente. Ella y Draco abrazados y sonrientes salían en la foto. Lil e Hyperion. Echó a correr, corría solo por que necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir de allí, corrió tras ellos y vio como Harry la adelantaba, tenía su capa en la mano y aunque la vio no vio más allá que él atacando a Snape, Draco corriendo de la mano de su tía y desapareciendo. Harry completamente blanco, una sombra pelirroja arrodillada junto a él y no pudo evitar llorar.

Se sintió una estúpida, una completa estúpida. Ella y Malfoy menudo final más lamentable, eternos enemigos destinados a odiarse y amándose a escondidas. Aquello no había quien se lo creyera. Harry relató que Snape era el príncipe mestizo y todo lo que vio en la torre de astronomía, le llevaron a la enfermería, debían recuperarse para el entierro de Dumbledore.

Es increíble... - Rose abrazó a su madre y la besó.- Lo debiste de pasar fatal. -Scorpius miraba a su padre con orgullo.- ¿Y la carta?.

Esa carta me llegó 3 días después de aquello.

¿Y tú, papá, como quedaste impune?.

Realmente yo no cometí ningún asesinato en esos dos años, no pudieron probar que fui yo el que dejó el collar y el veneno, además cuando Hermione llegó a mi mansión cuando fueron capturados no dije que era ella. A los demás sí los reconocí... a ella me negué. Luego se me acusó de muchas cosas, sin embargo Hermione salió siempre en mi defensa y no llegué a poner un pie en Azkaban.

Hermione... - Ella sonrió, dijo su nombre con cuidado, oírlo de sus labios por primera vez era un placer que pensaba, jamás iba a volver a tener.

Sí.. o Lil, como prefieras.- Los 4 sonrieron. - Bueno señoritas, no quiero echarlas de mi casa, pero son las tres de la mañana y mi mujer llegará en cinco horas. Así que... ya sabéis la historia.

Scorpius y Rose se despidieron con un bonito beso y Draco y Hermione se quedaron unos metros alejados.

Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi. - Ella sonrió.

Siempre supe que eras tú... la conversación con tus amigos al quiddich, los deberes extra de Draco e Hyperion. Malfoy llorando... Todo te señalaba a ti. Pero claro... con prejuicios no puedes ver las cosas claras.

No puedo decir lo mismo, me lo pusiste muy difícil. - Ambos sonrieron.

Bueno, nos vamos. Me alegra verte Draco. - Él sonrió.

Lo mismo digo.

Ambos se abrazaron y sus aromas les trajo muchos recuerdos. Rose llamó a su madre y ambas se metieron en la chimenea.

Luego todo se sumió en un gran silencio. Scorpius miraba la chimenea de pie. Y Draco le miraba a él por detrás.

Creo que vale la pena luchar por lo que quieres, siempre me lo has dicho... ¿Porqué no lo hiciste tú?. - Draco se dejó caer en el sillón.

Hijo, es difícil. Yo intenté contactar con ella, pero fue imposible, solo venía a verme cuando tenía algún problema con la justicia y cada vez que la veía estaba feliz, resplandeciente... no podía romper aquella armonía. Además yo me tenía que casar con tu madre, así estaba en el contrato. - Scorpius miró al suelo, avergonzado en parte, pues sabía que su padre lo primero que hizo fue no firmar ningún contrato de casamiento para su hijo, siempre le dijo que él era libre... y ahora lo entendía. - Solo quiero que seas feliz hijo, que tengas lo que yo nunca tuve.

Sacó una foto de su bolsillo, Lil le sonreía y él también lo hacía a su lado. Besó la foto y volvió a guardarla ante la atenta mirada de su hijo. Ambos subieron a sus habitaciones, había sido una velada muy intensa.


	14. Chapter 14

Lo bueno se acaba, y aqui finaliza el fic, un poco malo el final, pero es que no tengo tiempo de escribir, así pues, con un poco de mal sabor de boca, (Siento la decepción) Me despido, y espero volver a publicar algo, al menos hasta que la vergüenza deje de impedírmelo. Un abrazo enorme! Tham.

14º Final.

¡Mamá! ¡No encuentro las medias!- Hermione reía, aquello era una locura. Ginny le tiraba las medias a su hija, la cual lucía perfecta.

Rose cariño, relájate, así no vas a llegar al altar te da algo antes... - Hermione le sonreía a su hija la cual estaba histérica, era el día de su boda, su día.

Lo sé mamá, pero quiero que todo salga bien... ¿EL tío Harry y el papá aún están encerrados?

Sí, al menos hasta que tu padre deje de negar que te va a llevar al altar. - Las tres chicas rieron y prepararon a su pequeña.

¿Lo tienes todo?- Preguntó una voz chillona.

Sí mamá, y quita esa cara ya por favor. Hoy me caso. Quiero que estés radiante.

¿te lo has pensado bien?.

Mamá, después de 9 años con Rose, dos viviendo juntos, ambos con un trabajo estable.. ¿Crees que hay un momento mejor que este? - A Astoria se le caían las lágrimas. Draco miraba todo desde la puerta.

Astoria, no hagas dramas por favor, tu hijo se casa con una sangre impura y es algo que debes respetar, no hay contrato, no hay normas, lleva con su novia nueve años... nosotros nos casamos en seis meses... creo que esto va a salir bien. - Ella salió de la habitación murmurando algo así como: Esa no se merece a mi hijo. Ambos pasaron del tema. Scorpius estaba cambiado, tenía el porte de un hombre de 25 años, mirada penetrante, su pelo rubio recien cortado, como sabía que le gustaba a ella. Su padre se sentó en su cama y le miró tras las arrugas de sus ojos.

¿Estás bien?.

Sí.. es solo que.. - Scorpius abrazó a su padre. - Gracias, si no es por ti, no hubiese sido feliz nunca. - Draco le devolvió el abrazo a su hijo.

En fin... a por la novia se ha dicho. - Scorpius sonrió.

Al llegar a la madriguera, totalmente restaurada por los pelirrojos dos miradas se encontraron. No se había hecho una presentación formal de los padres por que Ron y Astoria se negaron, no habían coincidido en 9 años. Alguna vez por el ministerio pero nada más. Y por fin, uno sentado frente al lado del otro.

Él rozó su mano y le hizo un gesto para que se levantara y fuesen a un lugar más apartado, pues Ron tardaría en traer a su hija, y Scorpius y Astoria esperaban dentro hasta que Harry diese la señal.

Me alegra verte, sigues tan guapa como siempre. - Ella lo abrazó.

Gracias, yo también me alegro de verte. - Draco cerró los ojos y empezó a palparle la cara, ella también los cerró.

Tal y como te recordaba, Lil. - Ambos sonrieron. La señal de Harry fue dada, ambos volvieron a sus puestos. Sonrieron radiantes, pues sus hijos iban a estar unidos como ellos lo hubiesen deseado...

Y es que dicen... que el primer amor es el verdadero y nunca se olvida.


End file.
